歌うたいのバラッド
by Emma Griselda
Summary: [COMPLETE] Kepercayaan penuh yang tak seharusnya Kagome berikan padanya. Karena malam itu dan sejak malam itu semuanya berubah. Gift fic for my beloved sista, Taisho no Miko. Sesshomaru-Kagome. AU-All Human-Modern Setting.
1. Regret

**歌うたいのバラッド** **: Regret**

 **—** **o0o—**

 **Sesshomaru – Kagome Higurashi**

 **Disclaimer:** Cerita ini milik saya, semua karakter Inuyasha milik Rumiko Takahashi, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari penulisan cerita ini, tulisan ini hanya sebagai hiburan semata.

 **Warn!** Typo(s) **‖** gaje **‖** ide yang mainstream **‖** OOC **‖** AU **‖** diksi tidak tepat **‖** dll.

 **Author :** Emma Griselda ‖ **Editor :** Sky Yuu

 **—** **o0o—**

 ** _If you let me, I will give my heart to you_**

 ** _So that I can feel you, what else can I do?_**

 ** _Can you hold on just a little longer still?_**

 ** _In your heart if you believe it then you will_**

 **—** **o0o—**

 ** _(Can I) call you my own, and can I call you my lover  
Call you my one and only girl  
(Can I) call you my everything, call you my baby  
You're the only one who runs my world_**

 **—** **o0o—**

Aku berjalan menembus dinginnya malam kota London. Salju mulai turun dengan tenangnya di seluruh kota. Syal rajut berwarna ungu telah melingkar dengan indahnya di leherku. Aku bisa merasakan rambutku mengayun ke sana kemari senada dengan irama berjalanku. Mantel tebal telah membungkus kulitku untuk mencegah udara dingin menusuk tubuhku. Aku tersenyum. Dengan senyuman indah itu, aku berjalan melewati Sungai Thames dengan membawa sebuah bingkisan kado dengan bunga untuk seseorang. Tertulis "untuk Inuyasha" dan beberapa jarak dari tulisan itu tertulis "Kagome H." di bagian bawah pada atas bingkisan itu. Hari ini memang bukan hari ulang tahunnya. Hanya saja aku ingin memberikan kado karena Natal akan datang sebentar lagi, walaupun saat Natal nanti aku ingin memberikannya kado yang lebih spesial daripada ini. Aku menaikkan sedikit lengan mantel yang menutui pergelangan tanganku, dan melihat jam tangan melingkar pada tangan yang sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Aku mempercepat langkahku agar aku bisa sampai di kantor Inuyasha sebelum pukul delapan malam. Aku tahu hari ini dia lembur karena banyak pekerjaan yang belum ia selesaikan sebagai CEO. Inuyasha merupakan sahabat lama _onee-san_ sejak SMP. Aku dan _onee-san_ bekerja di kantor miliknya, _onee-san_ mendapatkan sebuah jabatan sebagai manajer, sedangkan aku hanyalah karyawan yang bekerja sebagai _tour guide._ Sebelum bekerja di sini, pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Inuyasha adalah saat _onee-san_ mengundangnya dalam pesta kelulusanku. Saat itulah aku jatuh cinta padanya. Kau benar! Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"Hei, Kagome!" Seseorang menyapaku dengan lantang. Seorang pemuda seumuranku tengah duduk di kap mobil audi berwarna hitam. Dia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya padaku. Aku mendekat ke arahnya. Dia sahabatku sejak kecil, namanya Sesshomaru. Aku tahu dia sebenarnya meledekku.

"Jarang sekali kau berpenampilan menarik seperti ini. Kau mau kemana? Kau mau kencan ya?" Aku menggodanya dengan menyenggol siku tangannya dan tersenyum lebar. Dia menarik lenganku dan jarak wajah kami sangat dekat satu sama lain.

Dia langsung tersenyum padaku, dengan cepat dia menarik lenganku dan aku pun terduduk pada kap mobilnya. Aku duduk tepat di sampingnya. Dia menyeruput kopinya yang kepulan uap hangatnya masih terlihat dengan jelas.

"Menurutmu?" Dia menoleh ke arahku dan setelah bertanya seperti itu dia kembali menyeruput kopi itu.

"Hahaha ... Kau pasti berkencanlah. Kau kan terkenal sangat mudah mendapatkan wanita. _"_ Aku tertawa dan aku menoleh ke arahnya. Hal ini tidak lucu. Aku pun langsung terdiam karena aku merasa gurauanku sangat tidak sopan padanya.

"Tidak." Jawabnya singkat.

"Lalu?"

"Kau mau kemana?" Dia malah balik bertanya padaku.

 _"Eh?"_ Tiba-tiba aku sedikit gugup ketika dia menatapku seperti itu. Tatapan matanya berbeda dengan yang tadi, kali ini tatapannya menjadi lebih tajam. Dia semakin mendekat padaku, dan aku menjadi semakin gugup.

"K-ka-kantor," jawabku dengan gugup.

Dia tersenyum sambil membenahi syalku. Kepalanya berada di samping kepalaku.

"Kau pasti ingin bertemu dengan Inuyasha." Dia masih membenahi syalku dengan hati-hati, menurutku terkadang dia lebih _fashionista_ daripada aku. Dia mengetahui semua tentangku, termasuk laki-laki yang kusuka, Inuyasha.

"Selesai." Dia tersenyum manis. Dia memandangku lagi, tatapan yang teduh dan aku melihatnya dia menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar.

"Kenapa?" aku bertanya padanya, aku penasaran dengan apa yang telah terjadi padanya, "apa kau baru saja bertengkar dengan paman?" Aku bertanya penuh selidik padanya.

Sesshomaru adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah aku kenal. Kita sudah berteman sejak di Taman Kanak-kanak. Dia sangat baik, dan kami sudah seperti saudara sendiri. Dia merupakan anak tunggal dari keluarga yang tak bisa dibilang sederhana itu. Keluarganya juga sudah menganggapku sebagai anak mereka sendiri karena keakraban kami. Bahkan ibu Sesshomaru tak jarang membelikanku sesuatu ketika beliau habis dari luar kota bersama paman _._ Paman memang terkadang sedikit keras pada Sesshomaru. Aku rasa hal itu dikarenakan Sesshomaru yang merupakan pewaris tunggal. Terkadang aku iri dengan Sesshomaru, karena kedua orang tuanya sangat menyayanginya, berbeda dengan diriku yang ditinggal oleh kedua orang tuaku untuk selamanya ketika aku masih duduk di bangku Sekolah Dasar dan sekarang aku hanya tinggal bersama _onee-san_. Akan tetapi, aku merasa beruntung mempunyai sahabat seperti Sesshomaru, karena dialah yang mampu membuatku bangkit dari keterpurukan bahkan dia lebih mengerti tentangku daripada aku sendiri dan juga kedua orang tuanya sangat menyayangiku layaknya mereka memberikan kasih sayangnya pada Sesshomaru.

Bukannya menjawab apa yang aku tanyakan, dia hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum ke arahku sambil berkata, "Ayo."

Dengan cepat dia kembali menarik lenganku dan dia membukakan pintu mobil untukku. Aku yang masih linglung melihat sifat Sesshomaru, langsung memasuki mobilnya. Entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang berbeda dengannya malam ini. Aku melihat ke arahnya sampai akhirnya ia masuk ke dalam mobil dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Sepanjang perjalanan, kami hanya terdiam. Ia begitu fokus saat mengemudi, aku tak berani mengusiknya saat ia mengemudi. Aku hanya menatapnya, hingga tanpa terasa kami sudah sampai di depan kantorku.

"Sudah sampai." Dia masih fokus menghadap ke depan dan dia kembali tersenyum padaku yang masih membeku sambil membawa sebuah buket bunga dan bingkisan kado.

Melihatku yang tak beranjak dari mobil, dia menoleh ke arahku, "Kenapa? Kau tak mau turun? Kau ingin di sini denganku?" Alisnya sedikit terangkat saat dia bertanya seperti itu padaku.

"Huh?" Aku tersadar dari lamunan sesaatku tentangnya yang berbeda hari ini. Entah kenapa aku justru ingin di sini untuk beberapa saat. Aku merasa tidak ingin turun dari sini.

Aku meletakkan buket bunga di atas bingkisan kado yang ada di pangkuanku. Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Aku memegang tangannya dan menutup mata perlahan, saat mataku hampir tertutup penuh, aku melihatnya menoleh ke arahku. Aku yakin dia merasa bingung dengan apa yang baru saja aku lakukan.

"Sebentar saja. Aku ingin kita seperti ini untuk beberapa saat." Dia menurut. Saat mataku tertutup entah kenapa rasanya air mataku ingin tertumpah tak tertahankan.

Dengan sadar, aku membuka mataku perlahan dan saat itulah dia menoleh ke arahku —aku tidak tahu apakah dia baru saja menoleh atau telah mengamatiku sejak tadi— dan dia langsung memelukku dengan hangat. Aku malah tidak ingin melepaskan pelukan hangatnya itu. Aku menikmati bagaimana cara ia memelukku. Aku merasakan kehangatan ini, dan aku tidak ingin masuk ke kantor dengan harus menerjang dinginnya malam. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku pada bahunya dan kami terdiam. Aku mendengar dengan jelas irama detak jantung kami yang saling beradu satu sama lain.

"Apa kau ingin terus seperti ini?" Dia bertanya saat aku masih menikmati pelukan hangatnya.

"Sebentar saja." Aku mengulangi perkataanku, "kumohon," lanjutku.

"Baiklah."

"Entah kenapa aku tidak ingin masuk ke dalam kantor. Tapi, otakku berkata aku harus ke sana."

"Kenapa?" ia bertanya padaku.

 _"_ Aku tidak tahu. Biarkanlah kita berpelukan seperti ini." Aku menutup mataku untuk kembali merasakan kehangatan pelukannya.

"Aku berharap, kau akan memelukku kembali ketika aku tengah membutuhkan kehangatan. Kau adalah orang yang berhasil membuatku bangkit dari keterpurukan. Apa kau bisa memberikan pelukan hangatmu kembali ketika aku membutuhkan nanti?" Aku melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap lekuk wajahnya dengan teliti.

"Apa kau perlu aku antar untuk masuk ke dalam?" Dia terlihat bingung dengan maksud ucapanku.

"Apa kau bisa memberikan pelukan hangatmu kembali ketika aku membutuhkan nanti?" Aku kembali bertanya padanya.

"Tentu." Dia tersenyum padaku. Aku lega mendengar jawabannya.

 _"Arigatō."_

"Jangan katakan itu. Kau tahu aku sangat membencinya."

Aku membuka pintu mobilnya, perlahan aku keluar dari mobil dan kepalaku menyembul keluar dari mobil. Dia mengikutiku keluar dari mobilnya.

"Aku akan menunggumu di sini." Katanya saat aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku ini perlahan.

"Tak usah." Aku menolaknya untuk menungguku. Aku tak ingin membebaninya dengan menungguku.

 _"Daijoubu._ " Dia tersenyum. Jangan tersenyum seperti itu. terasa menyedihkan kala aku melihatnya.

Aku berjalan menuju kantor yang letaknya tak jauh. Letaknya tepat di depanku. Aku berjalan memasuki area kantor dan seorang satpam menyambutku dengan senyuman hangatnya di malam yang dingin ini.

"Hai Kagome!" Dia menyapaku sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Halo Tuan. Selamat Malam."

"Kau mau lembur lagi?" Tanyanya padaku. Dia sangat hapal denganku yang sering melakukan lembur di setiap malam.

"Tidak, Tuan. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan CEO. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku sampaikan." Aku tersenyum. Aku memang berniat mengutarakan perasaanku pada Inuyasha. Entah kenapa hatiku serasa enggan beranjak dari tempatku tadi —mobil milik Sesshomaru.

"Oh begitu rupanya."

"Iya. Permisi." Aku membungkuk sedikit memberikan penghormatan padanya. Dia kembali bekerja.

Aku berjalan perlahan, tapi rasanya ingin kembali. Samar-samar aku mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku.

"Kagome!" Aku menoleh ke belakang mencari sumber suara itu. Ternyata Sesshomaru.

 _"_ Kenapa, Sesshomaru?"

Napasnya terengah-engah. Aku tahu dia habis berlari dengan keras hanya untuk menemuiku kembali.

"Pakailah ini." Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kantong mantelnya.

"Apa itu?"

Dia hanya diam sambil memakaikan sesuatu di tanganku. Aku sadar bahwa itu kaos tangan yang terbuat dari kulit berwarna hitam. Tanganku yang rasanya hampir membeku itu digosok-gosokkannya dengan tangannya. Dia memakaikan kaos tangan itu padaku dan ketika tangannya menyentuh tanganku, aku merasakan rasa dingin yang menerpaku dari tadi, kini menjalar pada tubuh Sesshomaru.

"Masuklah. Semoga berhasil."

 _"Eh?"_

"Aku tahu yang akan kau katakan padanya. Semoga berhasil." Dia mengacak-acak rambutku lalu merapikannya kembali.

Aku tersenyum kepadanya dan berjalan meninggalkannya. Sesampainya di lobi, aku langsung menuju _lift_ terdekat. Suasana lobi yang sudah mulai sepi ini membuatku merasa sendirian walaupun aku tahu Sesshomaru tengah menungguku di bawah untaian salju. Di dalam _lift,_ rasa gugupku kembali menjalari tubuhku. Buket bunga dan bingkisan itu terlihat sedikit bergetar. Aku memencet tombol yang terdapat pada _lift_ untuk menuju lantai dimana kantor Inuyasha berada. _Lift_ mulai berjalan dengan pelan. Karena rasa gugupku, aku mulai mengatupkan bibirku dan mengatur napasku. _Lift_ berhenti tepat pada lantai yang ingin kutuju.

Detak jantungku rasanya makin tak karuan. Aku berjalan tak karuan. Pintu kantor Inuyasha sudah berada di depanku. Ketika aku sudah berada tepat di depan pintu tersebut, tanganku terasa kaku untuk mengetuk pintu itu. Aku menunduk dan memejamkan mata, berharap keberanianku terkumpul hanya untuk mengungkapkan perasaan yang sudah menggangguku selama ini, perasaan konyol yang aku pendam.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam sebelum memasuki kantor Inuyasha _._ Aku memilih untuk membuka pintunya langsung. Pintu terbuka lumayan lebar. Saat hendak masuk, aku mendengar Inuyasha tengah berbicara dengan seseorang. namun, dia tak ada di tempat duduknya.

"Sayang, hentikan. _"_ Suara perempuan terdengar. Aku memilih terdiam tepat di tengah pintu.

 _"Sst._ Diamlah." Inuyasha membalas apa yang dikatakan perempuan itu. Aku masih berdiri mematung di depan pintu dan suara perempuan yang tadi kudengar terasa begitu tak asing denganku.

Inuyasha kini terlihat. Dia berada di belakang tempat duduknya dan pemandangan itu tak seharusnya kulihat. Dia tengah berciuman dengan seseorang dengan mesra. Halilintar dengan tegangan tinggi serasa menyambarku. Air mata yang mati-matian aku tahan agar tak tumpah saat bersama Sesshomaru tadi, kini akhirnya tumpah juga dengan mudah. Buket bunga yang ada di genggamanku terjatuh perlahan disertai dengan bingkisan kado yang telah kupersiapkan. Tanganku berusaha menutup mulutku agar tak bersuara. Perempuan yang bersama Inuyasha terlihat merayu dengan nada manja, dia memang tak asing buatku. Baju itu ...

Baju yang dipakai perempuan itu sangat mirip dengan baju yang dipakai oleh _onee-san._ Mereka melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan Inuyasha terlihat seakan-akan ingin menanggalkan pakaian yang dikenakan oleh perempuan itu. Perempuan itu mendongak dan memegang tangan Inuyasha. Aku bisa melihat wajah _perempuan_ itu. Setelah melihat wajah perempuan itu, aku semakin tak bisa mengungkapkan kata-kata, aku memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu dan berbalik menuju lift untuk menuju lantai dasar kantor.

Di dalam _lift_ aku hanya bisa menangis terduduk. Aku tak bisa menggambarkan bagaimana perasaanku saat ini. Tentu aja hal ini membuatku sangat terpukul. Orang yang aku suka adalah tunangan _onee-san_ yang sangat aku sayangi. Aku ingat kejadian natal tahun lalu dimana kita sedang makan malam. Pantulan sosokku di dalam _lift_ seakan menyeretku menuju masa lalu saat di mana kami sedang makan malam saat natal.

 _"Makanlah ini." Dia mengambilkan daging yang sudah ia masak itu di piringku sambil tersenyum lebar._

 _"Kenapa?" Tanyaku penuh selidik saat menyadari senyum lebarnya itu._

 _"Tak apa-apa." Dia masih tersenyum._

 _"Bohong." Aku masih menuntut kebenarannya._

 _"Sebenarnya, aku baru saja dilamar oleh seorang laki-laki." Dia tersipu malu mengutarakannnya._

 _"Hah? Benarkah?!" Aku bahagia mendengarnya._

 _Dia mengangguk bahagia dan menggenggam erat tanganku berusaha meyakinkan apa yang sudah ia lontarkan._

 _"Lalu kau jawab apa?"_

 _Dia terdiam._

 _"Apa kau mengiyakan lamarannya?" Aku menjadi semakin cerewet._

 _"Tentu saja iya." Dia beranjak dari kursi dan menarik tanganku ke arah ruang tamu._

 _"AAAAAHHH~~~" kami berteriak bersama merayakan hal itu -onee-sanku yang sudah berusia hampir 34 tahun itu dilamar oleh seorang pria._

 _"Onee-san, kau tahu?"_

 _"Apa apa?"_

 _"Aku ingin mengenalkan seseorang yang aku suka padamu suatu saat nanti ketika waktunya sudah tepat."_

 _"Kenapa begitu? Kenalkan sekarang padaku."_

 _"Nanti."_

 _"Sekarang."_

 _"Nanti. Kubilang nanti ya nanti."_

 _"Siapa laki-laki itu? Sesshomaru ya?" Dia meledekku._

 _"Nanti." Aku berbisik padanya._

Suara _lift_ yang terbuka tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunanku yang mengingat masa lalu itu. Aku beranjak berdiri dan membenahi bajuku, menunduk dan melihat apakah bajuku sudah rapi seperti sedia kala. Aku merasakan air mataku turun perlahan, menghapusnya dengan cepat dan segera berlari keluar dari kantor tanpa menyapa seorang satpam yang tadinya aku sapa ketika akan memasuki ke dalam kantor. Ketika aku berlari melewati kantor pos penjagaan satpam, aku melihatnya menoleh ke arahku dengan heran saat mengetahui diriku keluar dari kantor dengan cepat sambil menutupi mulut dengan tangan kiriku serta air mata yang bercucuran.

Semakin aku menahan air mata ini untuk tidak keluar, yang ada malah sebaliknya. Ia malah keluar dengan derasnya layaknya luapan sebuah sungai ketika hujan deras mengguyurnya dengan tenang. Aku melihat sosok itu —Sesshomaru—berdiri di dekat mobilnya. Ia memainkan ponselnya.

Aku memperlambat langkah kakiku supaya ia tak mendengar. Begitu menyedihkan ketika aku berhadapan dengannya dalam kondisi seperti ini. Rencanaku gagal. Dia menyadari kedatanganku sebelum aku sempat mendekat dan menyapanya penuh kebohongan.

Dia langsung menghambur ke arahku. Dia terlihat panik saat melihatku kembali dengan wajah penuh tangisan ini.

"Ada apa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" dia bertanya padaku sambil melihat wajahku, berusaha mengahapus air mataku yang terus membasahi pipiku.

Aku diam. Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, bagaimana aku harus menjelaskannya apa yang terjadi tadi padanya. Aku bingung.

"Katakan sesuatu!" dia sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya. Dia khawatir.

"Apa mungkin Inuyasha .. _.._ " Dia tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Aku bisa menebak apa yang hendak ia katakan padaku.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Aku paham. Kemarilah ..." dia menyuruhku mendekat ke arahnya. Aku menurut apa katanya. Dia langsung memelukku dengan hangat. Aku menyukai pelukan ini. Aku menyesal tadi. Tak seharusnya aku melepaskan pelukan hangat ini untuk memilih jalan yang dingin dan menuju kepada seseorang yang _aku cintai itu._

Sesshomaru benar-benar tahu bagaimana caranya memelukku dengan hangat dan membuatku nyaman berada di dalam pelukannya.

"Seharusnya aku tidak masuk ke kantor." Aku menjelaskan padanya dengan menangis

"Tak apa. Itu akan membuatmu lebih kuat. Agar kau mengetahui apakah dia pantas untukmu atau tidak. Itu salah satu cara Tuhan untuk menunjukkannya padamu." Dia berkata bijak untuk menenangkanku.

"Aku tak seharusnya mempunyai perasaan konyol itu terhadap kekasih _onee-san_ ku." Aku masih sesunggukan dan terbenam dalam dada bidang Sesshomaru.

"Cinta tidak pernah salah."

"Apa kau sudah pernah mengalami hal semacam ini?" aku mendongak untuk melihatnya secara langsung menjawab.

"Belum." Dia menggeleng dan memamerkan senyumannya itu.

"Tentu saja kau belum pernah. Kau selalu menyukai wanita yang akhirnya wanita itu jatuh hati padamu juga." Aku melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tidak juga. Yang kau dengar dari orang-orang itu bohong."

"Apa maksudmu bohong? Selama ini kau belum pernah berkencan?"

"Masuklah ke mobil. Aku akan menceritakan semuanya." Dia membuka pintu mobilnya untukku.

Ia menyalakan mesin pada mobilnya dan mengendarainya. Aku menatap ke depan sambil sesekali menoleh ke arahnya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku tadi!" aku memaksanya untuk menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Aku belum pernah berkencan sama sekali."

 _Deg._

Aku tak pernah menyangka hal ini.

Dia dulunya terkenal _playboy_ dan terkenal sebagai _'heartbreaker'_ dalam tiga detik. Tapi ini? Apa maksudnya?

"Bohong."

"Tidak. _"_

"Lalu semua wanita yang pernah kau ceritakan padaku itu?" aku bertanya dengan pensaran.

Belum sempat ia menjawab, aku melanjutkan perkataanku. "Jangan-jangan mereka semua menolakmu setelah kau menyatakan perasaanmu pada mereka?"

"Tidak juga."

"Lalu?"

 ** _Ssst~_**

Dia melakukan pengereman secara tiba-tiba hingga membuat tubuhku memantul ke depan.

"Sampai." Dia menoleh ke arahku.

Aku melihat ke arah samping. Kawasan rumahku. Aku tidak ingin pulang malam ini.

"Kenapa di sini?" Aku bertanya padanya.

"Kau tidak ingin turun?" tanyanya padaku. Aku terdiam.

"Kau tidak ingin masuk rumah? Masuk dan istirahat bisa membantumu untuk melupakan masalah ini perlahan."

 _"_ Kenapa kau tidak menjawabku?" ia bertanya padaku, menatapku keheranan.

"Aku tidak ingin pulang."

"Kenapa?"

"Bawa aku pergi ke mana saja asal tidak ke rumah dan pastikan bahwa Inuyasha maupun Kikyo _onee-san_ tidak bisa menemukanku." Jawabku sebal.

"Jika aku pulang, aku tidak bisa melupakan kejadian yang terjadi di kantor tadi. Bawa aku pergi ke manapun yang kau mau." Lanjutku.

Dia terdengar mendengus heran dengan sifatku. Dia melajukan mobilnya kembali. Sesekali aku melihatnya menoleh ke arahku, mencoba menebak ada apa denganku hari ini. Aku menutup mataku perlahan. Perlahan-perlahan, aku merasakan masuk ke dalam sebuah mimpi yang terasa nyata bagiku, tapi aku menikmatinya.

 **—** **o0o—**

Aku merasakan sinar matahari mulai menjamah tubuhku secara menyeluruh. Mataku tak bisa berbohong lagi, sinar matahari mengintipku dibalik senyuman cerah langit. Perlahan aku membuka mataku. Aku tak tahu berada di mana aku sekarang. Aku mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam.

Hal terakhir yang aku ingat semalam adalah aku meminta Sesshomaru untuk membawaku pergi ke mana pun yang dia suka asal jangan ke rumahku. Aku melihat ke sisi kanan dan kiri, ruangan ini nampak tak asing bagiku.

Aku melihat sebuah secarik kertas kecil yang ditaruh di dekat lampu ranjang. Aku meraihnya. Membaca perlahan secarik memo yang ditulis tangan dengan rapi.

 _Jika kau mencariku sekarang, aku sedang berenang. Sesshomaru._

Aku tersenyum sendiri melihat tulisannya, seakan-akan kami adalah sepasang kekasih yang takut kehilangan satu sama lain _. Ckck~_ yang benar saja! Aku mendengar suara seseorang bermain air di area kolam renang.

 ** _Cklek._**

Pintu kamar terbuka diikuti dengan sesosok bibi masuk ke dalam kamar membawakan nampan berisi susu dan entah apa lagi, aku tak tahu.

 _"_ _Eh!_ Nona ternyata kau sudah bangun. Tuan muda tadi memberi tahu saya agar mengantar sarapan ini untuk Anda, karena mereka belum lama juga sarapan," ujar perempuan itu.

 _"_ Begitukah?" aku tersenyum.

"Kau bisa menaruhnya di meja situ saja, bibi _._ Harusnya kau tak perlu repot melayaniku." Aku tersenyum lagi. Aku berpaling mencari ponsel untuk mengecek apakah ada orang yang menelepon atau mengirimiku sebuah pesan. Dan akhirnya ponsel itu ketemu. Kusentuh layarnya, dan nihil. Tak ada apa pun.

 _"_ Bibi?" aku memanggil bibi tadi yang hendak menutup pintunya. Ia kemabli menyembulkan kepalanya untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Ya?"

"Sekarang ini aku berada di mana?" aku bertanya seperti orag linglung yang lupa akan segalanya.

"Oh, Anda berada di rumah Tuan Muda Sesshomaru."

Aku mengangguk mengerti.

 _"_ Om dan tante di mana?"

"Baru saja pergi."

 _"_ _Oh ... Arigatō,_ bibi _."_ Dia tidak membalas ucapanku dan langsung menutup pintunya. Aku berdiri dan mengambil segelas susu itu dan menyeruputnya sedikit demi sedikit.

Aku berjalan mendekati jendela yang tirainya hanya dibuka sedikit —tidak semuanya yang dibuka. Aku membuka tirai itu perlahan. Aku melihat sesosok lelaki tengah berenang, dan aku terus mengawasinya. Tak berapa lama, dia bangkit dari dalam kolam renang dan berjalan menuju pinggir kolam renang. Ia hanya memakai _boxer_ dan aku bisa dengan jelas melihat tatonya yang berada di dadanya itu. Perlahan-lahan aku mengeja apa yang tertulis di tato itu.

" _Nihilism_?" Aku mengejanya dengan perlahan, takut apa yang aku lontarkan salah.

Kata apa itu?

Dia berjalan perlahan ke pinggir kolam renang. Seorang pelayan menghampirinya membawakan sebuah minuman yang sudah tersaji di dalam gelas dan sebuah _bathrobe_ di atas nampan _._ Dia berbincang-bincang dengan pelayan itu sebentar. Aku tak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Yang jelas dia berbicara sambil menyeruput minuman itu perlahan hingga habis.

Ia memakai _bathrobe-_ nya dan aku masih mengawasinya dari kamar ini sambil menikmati susu. Entah mengapa aku merasa susu yang aku minum ini tidak segera habis juga. _Hufft._ Aku melihat gelas yang aku pegang. Isinya masih banyak. Aku kembali menoleh ke arah Sesshomaru yang berada di pinggir kolam renang. Ia menoleh ke arahku.

 _Naniyo?_

 ** _Deg deg. Deg deg._**

Aku seketika gugup saat Sesshomaru memalingkan wajahnya ke arahku. Refleks karena kejadian itu, aku langsung bersembunyi di balik tirai sambil memegang gelas di depan dadaku. Dadaku masih berdegup kencang.

 _Kenapa aku menjadi seperti ini?_

Aku berjalan perlahan ke arah jendela lagi untuk mengintip apakah ia sudah selesai berenang atau belum. Aku mencoba melihatnya perlahan seperti seorang maling yang datang mengendap-endap agar tidak diketahui oleh musuh. Aku mengintipnya perlahan dan jantungku mulai berdegup kencang lagi, gelas susu itu pun tetap menempel di dadaku. Dia tak ada di dekat kolam renang. Kemana perginya dia secepat itu? Aku tak bersembunyi lagi dibalik tembok maupun tirai, aku langsung menghadap ke jendela dan melihatnya langsung. Hasilnya sama, tak ada siapa pun di sana.

"Kau mencari siapa?" tanya seseorang dari arah belakang dengan menempelkan wajahnya di leherku yang membuatku kaget.

 _"_ _Oh ..._ Tidak _._ Aku tidak mencari siapa-siapa," jawabku dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tanpa melihat siapa yang ada di belakangku.

"Sepertinya kau sedang mencari seseorang." Kepalanya semakin mendekat ke leherku.

"Tidak," jawabku gugup dan aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah belakang.

 _Deg._

 _Deg. Deg._

 _Deg. Deg. Deg._

Hidung dan bibirku bersentuhan dengan bibir dan hidung seseorang yang berada di belakangku karena gerakan refleks yang aku sebabkan. Jantungku berdegup dengan kencang, rasanya ingin meloncat dari dalam dada. Kenapa seperti ini?

Aku terdiam.

Sesshomaru juga terdiam.

Badanku menempel pada tembok dan kami saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Sesshomaru memakai _bathrobe_ yang diserahkan oleh pelayan di dekat kolam renang tadi. Sedikit bagian dari dadanya yang ada tatonya tadi terlihat, aku baru menyadarinya. Tanganku ingin membuka _bathrobe_ yang menutupi tato itu. Refleks karena rasa ingin tahuku. Aku tahu ini tak sopan tapi aku rasa ia tak keberaatan jika aku ingin tahu segalanya tentangnya. Perlahan-lahan aku membuka _bathrobe_ yang menutupi tato itu, dan entah kenapa detak jantungku semakin tak beraturan, malah semakin berpacu dengan cepat. Wajahnya semakin mendekat ke arahku hingga hanya terpaut beberapa senti meter dari wajahku, membuatku semakin gugup.

 _Cklek._

Pintu terbuka dan kepala seorang bibi menyembul dari balik pintu kamar. Kepala bibi yang menunduk itu pun mendongak sambil berkata, "Nona, air untuk mandi sudah saya siapkan."

Dia mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah kami berdua. Setelah melihat bagaimana posisi kami berdua ia sedikit kikuk dan langsung menutup pintu tanpa sepatah kata keluar dari mulutnya.

Aku juga merasa kikuk. Kuturunkan tanganku dari dada Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru sendiri juga merasa kikuk setelah itu dan ia berdeham untuk memecahkan suasana canggung ini sambil melangkah mundur. Mataku beredar ke arah seluruh ruangan untuk menghindari tatapan matanya begitu pula dia.

" _Gomen_." Ujarku untuk memecah keheningan.

"Aku tak bermaksud untuk—" belum selesai aku mengucapkan perkataanku, ia telah memotongnya.

 _"_ Aku tahu. Kau pasti ingin tahu soal tatoku."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Itu hanya sekedar tato, tak ada makna dibalik pembuatannya," jawabnya ketika aku menuntut lebih, "bergegaslah mandi," lanjutnya dengan menyuruhku.

 **—** **o0o—**

Aku tak tahu seberapa aku berharga bagi keluargaku — _onee-san_ ku. Aku sudah beberapa hari menginap di rumah Sesshomaru, tapi rasanya ia tak begitu mempedulikan bagaimana aku makan, apakah aku baik-baik saja ataukah aku sakit. Aku merasa ia tak begitu membutuhkanku. Nyatanya ia tak mencari atau bahkan menghubungiku. Aku memandang surat yang tergeletak di meja samping ranjang. Aku hanya berdiri di sisi jendela dengan melipat tangan, memandang kosong ke arah kolam renang.

Aku ragu akan keputusan yang akan kuambil. Apakah aku bisa melakukannya? Apakah aku sanggup menerima resikonya? Apakah aku sanggup menghadapi semuanya? Semua pertanyaan berkecamuk dan terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku.

"Apa kau sudah siap?" seseorang bertanya padaku.

"Entahlah. Aku siap menyerahkannya, tapi aku tak siap untuk berhadapan apalagi berbicara dengannya."

"Jika kau tak yakin, kau tak harus melakukan ini." Sesshomaru menasihatiku.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Rasanya ingin menjerit dan menangis dalam pelukan Sesshomaru seperti malam itu lagi. Aku membalikkan badanku dan menghadap ke arahnya. Sesshomaru menyerahkan mantel hangat dan sebuah tas padaku. Kuambil apa yang telah ia ulurkan padaku dan segera kukenakan seraya mengambil sebuah surat yang sudah aku siapkan sejak semalaman.

Aku pandangi lagi sepucuk surat yang ada di genggamanku sekarang, aku terdiam mengamati lekuk surat itu dengan pasti, lalu kumasukkan ke dalam tas yang sudah menggantung di bahu.

"Ayo," ujarku dengan menggengam tangan Sesshomaru dengan erat.

 **—** **o0o—**

Aku menyodorkan sepucuk surat yang masih terbungkus rapi dengan amplop berwarna putih itu dihadapan CEO tempatku bekerja yang tak lain adalah tunangan _onee-san_ ku sendiri, seseorang yang dulunya kusuka hingga sekarang —Inuyasha. Dia memandangi surat itu dan mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. Mata kami saling beradu, aku ingin menghindari tatapan mata itu dengan mengalihkan tatapanku ke arah yang lain. Aku berharap dia mengambil surat itu daan berkata "Ya, aku setuju." Akan tetapi, apa yang aku harapkan tak segera terjadi.

"Aku tak bisa menyetujui ini."

Aku mendengus kesal mendengar perkataan itu. Apa yang dilontarkannya bukanlah suatu hal yang kuinginkan. Saat ini, aku hanya ingin menjauh dan pergi dari hadapannya saja dan juga _onee-san_ ku. Kenapa ia tak menyetujuinya saja? Kenapa harus ia tolak surat pengunduran diriku?

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Kenapa aku harus melepaskan seorang pegawai yang berbakat sepertimu?"

"Kenapa Anda tak membiarkanku saja pergi? Biarkan aku bebas."

"Apa karena masalah pribadi?"

 _Deg._

Kau tak seharusnya membahas itu. Jantungku rasanya berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat, pada saat yang sama pembuluh darah yang ada di kepalaku rasanya mulai berdenyut-denyut tak karuan.

Aku terdiam.

"Kau harusnya bisa profesional antara pekerjaan dan juga urusan pribadi," ujarnya sambil memainkan bolpoin sambil mengamati gerak-gerikku. Ia menatapku dengan tajam

"Kalau begitu saya permisi," ucapku tanpa menggubris apa yang ia katakan. Sekarang rasanya aku ingin berlari menuju Sesshomaru yang menungguku di luar ruangan ini.

Aku tidak peduli apakah ia akan mengabulkan pengunduran diriku atau tidak. Yang aku pikirkan sekarang adalah aku harus mendapatkan sebuah apartemen. Aku ingin memiliki tempat tinggal sendiri. Entah semenjak kejadian itu aku ingin sebisa mungkin untuk menghindari bertatap muka dengan _onee-san_ ku secara langsung. Aku takut ketika bertatap muka dengannya akan membuat emosiku tambah bergejolak tak karuan. Aku masih tak bisa menerima kenyataan pada malam itu, walaupun _onee-san_ ku belum menjelaskan secara langsung padaku. Jika ia memang menyayangiku seharusnya sudah sejak kemarin dia akan mengkhawatirkanku, tapi nyatanya dia tidak. Aku rasa dia sangat bahagia ketika aku tak ada. Akan kubuktikan bahwa aku juga bisa bahagia tanpa dia.

Pikiranku sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik, semuanya campur aduk menjadi satu. Kejadian malam itu, perlakuan Sesshomaru, pekerjaan, dan lainnya bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Semuanya sepertinya tidak mengerti diriku yang kelelahan. Ingin rasanya lari dari kenyataan, bahwa aku tak pernah mencintai tunangan _onee-san_ ku, sehingga aku tak akan pernah mengalami sakit hati karenanya. Kepalaku rasanya berdenyut-denyut, aku hanya melangkahkan kakiku sesuai dengan naluriku. Kepalaku makin terasa pusing hingga perlahan-lahan aku tak dapat mendengar suara di sekitarku secara perlahan. Aku mencium aroma Sesshomaru dengan jelas, parfum kesukaannya sangat khas.

"Kita bicara sebentar." Suara seorang wanita yang menggandeng lenganku secara tiba-tiba. Kepalaku yang berdenyut-denyut dan ingin rasanya secepat mungkin tiba di hadapan Sesshomaru, aku ingin mengabaikan ini sekali saja. Aku sering terbodohi oleh sesuatu hal karena sering memperhatikan hal kecil yang seharusnya tak perlu aku perhatikan.

Aku melepaskan tangan itu yang memegangku cukup erat. "Nanti," ujarku lirih yang mungkin hampir tak bisa didengar oleh siapapun.

Wanita itu masih bergelayut padaku memohon, "Kumohon? Kita harus bicara. _Hm?_ "

"Sudah kubilang, nanti! Apa kau tak dengar?" aku berteriak sambil melepaskan tangan wanita itu dengan keras. Kepalaku rasanya makin tak karuan.

"Kikyo, _daijoubu?_ " Suara laki-laki yang sangat khas, aku belum lama keluar dari ruangan laki-laki itu. Itu suara Inuyasha _._ Aku yakin.

Apa aku tak salah dengar? Kikyo? Itu nama _onee-san_ ku. Aku ingin segera lari dari situ. Aku ingin menghindarinya, aku sedang tak ingin bertemu dengannya. Rasanya keseimbangan tubuhku mulai tak stabil.

"Aku tak apa," jawab _onee-san_ pada Inuyasha _._

"Kagome _-chan, daijoubu?"_ _onee-san_ bertanya padaku.

Aku tak ingin meresponnya atau menjawabnya. Aku terus berjalan dengan sempoyongan menuju Sesshomaru yang berdiri tegap di depanku yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah saja. Aroma itu. Entah kenapa aku melihat Sesshomaru menjadi berubah warna sedikit kekuningan, seperti warna kabur layaknya orang dengan gangguan mata astigmatisme. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, untuk membuktikan apa yang aku lihat salah, Sesshomaru tak berwarna kuning. Aku berjalan kembali. Wajah Sesshomaru mulai mengabur.

"KAGOOMEEE!" Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara seseorang yang berada di depanku berteriak, diiringi dengan derap langkah kaki yang terasa semakin dekat denganku. Dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

 **—** **o0o—**

"Aku tidak yakin apakah dia besok bisa. Kalaupun bisa, pasti malam." Perlahan-lahan aku mendengar suara Sesshomaru yang berbicara sendiri.

"Baik. Akan aku sampaikan pada Kagome setelah keadaannya membaik." Aku mendengar dengan jelas apa yang diucapkan oleh Sesshomaru. Dia tidak berbicara sendiri. Dia sedang menerima telepon dengan posisi menghadap ke arah jendela.

 _"_ _Dare?"_ Tanyaku padanya dengan suara yang serak.

Sesshomaru menoleh ke arahku. Dia tak segera menjawab pertanyaanku, dia tersenyum.

"Bukan siapa-siapa." Dia duduk di ranjang. Ia menempelkan tangannya pada keningku. Aku mendesah.

"Ada apa? Apa ada yang sakit? Di mana? Beritahu aku." Dia panik.

"Aku tak enak terus menerus menyusahkanmu." Suaraku serak.

"Tak apa. Tak seharusnya kau tadi ke kantor jika kau tak enak badan. Aku merasa akulah yang memaksamu untuk berbicara dengannya secara tidak langsung. _Gomen."_

"Tidak. Badanku tadi tak apa. Entah kenapa mendadak menjadi tak enak. Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak berpikir."

"Makanlah. Agar perutmu terisi dan keadaanmu menjadi lebih baik." Dia tersenyum kembali. Melihat senyum lebarnya aku ikut tersenyum untuknya. Dia membantuku bangun dan membuatkan sandaran dengan bantal yang diletakkan di belakang punggungku. Ia mengambil nampan yang berisi makan malam lengkap dengan segelas susu yang sudah tersaji di meja kecil di dekat ranjang. Dia membantuku untuk makan dengan menyuapiku perlahan.

 **—** **o0o—**

Malam ini, sehari setelah kejadian di kantor itu, Sesshomaru mengajakku keluar untuk jalan-jalan. Entah kenapa aku merasa aku mempunyai kewajiban untuk berpenampilan yang mampu menyeimbanginya. Asal kau tahu bahwa Sesshomaru selalu tampil layaknya seorang bangsawan. Mungkin dari cara berpakainnya tak nampak, tapi entah bagaimana dari auranya itu sangat menonjol, dia penuh karisma. Mungkin itulah yang disukai oleh para wanita saat melihatnya. Aku menghadap kaca, membenahi penampilanku dengan menghadap kaca yang tingginya hampir sama denganku.

 _Tok. Tok. Tok._

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku yang terbuka. Dari pantulan cermin yang ada di hadapanku, seseorang tersenyum manis ke arahku. Aku tersenyum dan membalikkan badanku ke arahnya. Sesshomaru.

"Apa kau sudah siap?" tanyanya lembut, dan mengumbar senyumannya kembali. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku mantelnya. Sebuah syal. Ia mengalungkan syal itu di leherku untuk menjaga suhu leherku tetap hangat, lalu membenahi mantel yang kugunakan agar terlihat lebih rapi.

Aku tak menjawab, hanya mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum. Mungkin senyumanku tak dapat dia lihat karena tertutup oleh syal yang ia lilitkan di leherku. Dia menggandeng tanganku dan mengajakku berjalan ke arah parkiran. Sepulang dari kantor waktu itu, Sesshomaru membawaku ke apartemen miliknya, bukan ke rumahnya. Sepertinya dia tahu bahwa aku membutuhkan apartemen karena aku tak ingin menyusahkan dia maupun keluarganya. Akan tetapi, rasanya aku sekali lagi menyusahkannya.

 **—** **o0o—**

Tak terasa kami sudah sampai di sebuah restoran mewah. Ia membukakan sabuk pengaman yang masih menempel di tubuhku. Aku rasa Sesshomaru sering tersenyum saat berada di sampingku. Ia turun dari mobil dan bergerak ke arahku untuk membukakan pintu mobil. Pada saat yang bersamaan, aku menghembuskan napas yang terasa berat.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya padaku.

"Entah kenapa aku gugup. Seperti aku akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang sebenarnya tak ingin aku temui."

Dia tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Kugapai uluran tangannya itu, dan sesaat kemudian kepalaku menyembul keluar dari mobilnya. Aku berdiri di samping mobil dan membenahi baju supaya terlihat lebih rapi. Ia menutup pintunya lalu menoleh ke arahku. Aku tak paham maksud dari senyumannya kali ini.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku padanya.

"Kau tadi berkata bahwa kau merasa gugup. Apa aku perlu memberikan pelukan padamu?" tanyanya padaku.

Kenapa dia mengerti saat ini aku membutuhkan pelukan hangatnya. Aku hanya tersenyum padanya, kemudian ia mendekat ke arahku dan memberiku pelukan hangatnya. Aku merasa nyaman saat berada di pelukannya, entah kenapa aku juga tidak tahu alasannya. Tanpa berkata-kata lagi aku menghambur ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Beberapa saat kemudian aku melepaskan pelukannya, dan menggandeng tangannya.

Kami berjalan bergandengan tangan layaknya orang yang sedang menjalin asmara untuk memasuki sebuah restoran mewah. Alasanku menggandeng tangannya adalah untuk meredakan kegugupanku. Aku menyadari akhir-akhir ini bahwa aku begitu tergantung pada Sesshomaru apa pun itu. Ketika kami memasuki restoran tersebut, seorang pelayan menghampiri kami dengan senyum ramah menyambut kami, tapi semakin aku melihat senyumannya semakin membuatku gugup.

"Untuk berapa orang?" pelayan itu bertanya pada Sesshomaru, aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh ruangan, berharap mendapatkan tempat yang nyaman.

 _"_ Tidak _._ Kami sudah melakukan reservasi atas nama IK."

"Oh, mari." Pelayan itu mengingat sebuah reservasi yang telah dibuat atas nama IK. Dia menunjukkan jalan kepada kami berdua. Kami mengekorinya sambil berbincang-bincang.

"Sesshomaru _,_ aku rasa paman memintamu untuk melanjutkan studimu di bidang bisnis. Bagaimana? Apa kau akan kuliah kembali?"

"Hm, benarkah? Kapan ayah bilang padamu?" dia menolehku sebentar lalu pandangannnya berpaling lagi ke arah depan.

"Tidak. Paman tidak berbicara padaku. Hanya saja setiap aku melihatnya berbicara, tatapannya berkata seperti itu. Banyak harapan yang ia tumpukan padamu. Mungkin paman berpikir karena kau anak tunggal."

Dia mengangguk. "Menurutmu, aku bagaimana jika bergelut di bidang bisnis?"

Dia menghentikan langkah kakinya, yang otomatis membuatku menghentikan langkah kakiku juga. Dia menatapku tajam.

 _"_ Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" bisikku padanya. Aku gugup kembali dengan caranya menatap itu.

Pelayan itu menyadari bahwa aku dan Sesshomaru tidak mengikutinya berjalan. Dia membalikkan badan dan berjalan menghampiri kami.

"Meja kalian berada di pojok nomor 13, mereka sudah menunggu."

"Ya," jawab Sesshomaru tanpa menoleh pada pelayan itu, ia tetap menatapku. Pelayan itu pergi meninggalkan kami berdua yang masih mematung di jalan menuju tempat reservasi yang telah ia buat.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" ia kembali bertanya padaku.

"Ya, apa maksud pelayan tadi dengan kata 'mereka sudah menunggu'?" aku balik bertanya pada Sesshomaru.

"Kau akan tahu nanti," jawabnya singkat, "aku tidak cocok kan?" ia masih tidak menyerah untuk menanyakan hal itu padaku.

"Kau tidak sedang membohongiku, 'kan?" tanyaku ragu, aku gugup. Aku menghembuskan napas dengan hati-hati.

Aku benar-benar gugup, aku merasakan buliran keringatku mulai membasahi wajahku. "Kau sedang tidak membohongiku, 'kan dengan kata 'mereka'? Tidak mungkin kalau kata 'mereka' yang dimaksud oleh pelayan tadi adalah dua orang yang sedang tidak ingin aku temui, iya 'kan?" aku menatap Sesshomaru untuk membuktikan bahwa yang sedang menunggu kami bukanlah Inuyasha dan Kikyo —dua orang yang sedang tidak ingin aku temui saat ini.

"Kau benar, itu memang mereka."

"Bagaimana bisa? ... Maksudku, kau ... benar-benar ..." aku sudah kehabisan kata-kata untuk mengungkapkan kemarahan dan kekesalanku.

"Inuyasha meminta pertolonganku untuk berbicara padamu secara langsung mengenai masalah pribadi antara dia, kau, dan _onee-san_ mu."

"Apa? Masalah pribadi? Memangnya aku mempunyai masalah pribadi dengannya? Semuanya sudah berakhir malam itu." aku melontarkan kata-kata dengan marah sambil berteriak kepada Sesshomaru.

"Aku tahu, aku paham."

"Aku tak habis pikir dengan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Lalu malam ini apa dia akan mengatakan padaku tentang pernikahannya dan memintaku untuk datang? Tidak, aku rasa tidak hanya memintaku sekedar datang saja, aku rasa dia memintaku untuk menjadi pengiring mempelai wanita."

Dia langsung menggenggam tanganku lebih erat, dia mencoba meredamkan amarahku yang sudah menjadi-jadi. Sesshomaru juga mencoba mengingatkanku bahwa sekarang bukanlah waktunya untuk meluapkan kemarahanku, semua orang sudah melihat kami berdua dari tadi.

"Kau bisa melampiaskan kemarahanmu padaku nanti, kita harus menemui mereka yang sudah lama menunggu kita." Dia berbisik pelan padaku.

Kami berjalan perlahan-lahan untuk menuju meja reservasi kami. Aku bisa melihat mereka dari kejauhan walau hanya punggung mereka saja. Sesshomaru terus menggenggam erat tanganku untuk meredakan kemarahanku. Bahkan saat kami tiba, mereka memamerkan betapa mesra dan romantisnya hubungan mereka padaku. Sesshomaru menarik sebuah bangku untukku, dan dia menarik bangkunya sendiri lalu duduk. Kami duduk berdampingan dan langsung berhadapan dengan dua penyihir. Tangan kananku masih digenggam oleh Sesshomaru, sedangkan tangan kiriku berada di pangkuanku.

"Kalian sudah datang," ujar _onee-san_ ku ramah seolah-olah tak pernah terjadi sesuatu.

"Hm," jawabku sewot dengan mengalihkan pandangan ke samping.

Seorang pelayan datang menghampiri meja kami, ia menuangkan _wine_ dan meninggalkan satu botol _wine_ yang sudah terbuka di situ. Kemudian ia pergi.

"Sesshomaru, terima kasih kau sudah memahami adikku dengan baik."

Belum sempat Sesshomaru menjawab, aku menyerobot untuk menjawabnya. "Tentu saja. Dia memahamiku dengan sangat baik, bahkan ia tidak pernah mengkhianatiku sama sekali." Aku memberi tekanan pada setiap kata yang terlontar, mengalihkan pandanganku padanya, menatapnya tajam.

 _Onee-san_ menganggukkan kepalanya dan meminum segelas _wine_ itu dengan anggunnya, "Benarkah?" ia melirik padaku dan memfokuskan pandangannya padaku, "Kagome, sepertinya aku harus mengatakan semuanya padamu agar kau tidak salah paham," lanjutnya.

"Katakanlah." Aku mengenggam tangan Sesshomaru lebih erat. Ia menoleh ke arahku, sedangkan diriku hanya fokus menatap sepasang kekasih yang sedang berbahagia.

"Sebenarnya, kami sudah cukup lama mempunyai hubungan ini. Beberapa malam yang lalu, kami berniat mengatakannya padamu tentang hubungan dan rencana kami ke depan. Tapi, belum sempat kami mengatakannya padamu, kau sudah mengetahuinya lebih dahulu. Inuyasha menemukan hadiah yang ingin kau berikan padamu tergeletak di lantai, kami berdua tak pernah menyangka bahwa kau akan memiliki perasaan itu."

"Lalu?"

"Apa?"

Aku menutup mataku dan menelan ludahku, membuka mataku dan menatapnya kembali, "Lalu, katakanlah apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Kagome ..." bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, dia malah memasang wajah memelas di hadapanku.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang rasanya susah untuk kukatakan padanya, "katakan padaku bahwa kau ingin aku melakukan sesuatu untukmu."

"Bukan seperti itu—"

"Jika bukan seperti itu lalu apa?" aku sedikit menaikkan nada suaraku.

"Kita akan menikah minggu depan."

Aku meremas tangan Sesshomaru lebih erat. Ia membelai tanganku untuk menenangkanku. Seketika tubuhku terasa lemas, dan kepalaku berdenyut-denyut. Apa yang baru saja dikatakannya membuatku terkejut.

"Masih adakah yang ingin kau sampaikan? Jika tidak, aku ingin pulang." Aku langsung beranjak, memberikan isyarat pada Sesshomaru untuk mengikutiku. Aku ingin pergi dari sini untuk sekarang entah ke mana, aku ingin minum, berteriak dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi pengiringku." Ujarnya, langkahku terhenti, "maukah kau?"

* * *

 **Notes:**

Sejujurnya ini fic two-shoot, tapi karena sesuatu terpaksa hanya bisa posting chapter 1 saja. Chapter 2 saya usahakan untuk diposting bareng dengan **"Nightwish: Treaseure"** namun saya belum tahu kapan untuk memposting itu karena perkuliahan sudah sibuk dengan tugas akhir T.T

Ini fic saya persembahkan untuk kado ulang tahun Ame nee-san. Padahal belum lama kenal tapi udah banyak curhat kaya kakak sendiri tentang banyak hal, makasih banyak nee-sama untuk semua nasihatnya :* selamat ulang tahun, doaku yang terbaik aja untukmu XOXO kalau ada waktu aku nyanyiin lagu spesial untukmu kak hihihi

Salam hangat,

Emma Griselda

Surakarta, 28 April 2017


	2. All I Want For Christmas Is You

**歌うたいのバラッド** **:** **All I Want For Christmas Is You**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Cerita ini milik saya, semua karakter Inuyasha milik Rumiko Takahashi, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari penulisan cerita ini dan tulisan ini hanya sebagai hiburan semata.

 **Summary:** Kepercayaan penuh yang tak seharusnya Kagome berikan padanya. Karena malam itu dan sejak malam itu semuanya berubah.

 **Warn!** Typo(s) **‖** OOC **‖** AU **‖** diksi tidak tepat **‖** dll.

 **Author:** Emma Griselda

* * *

 _ **If you let me, I will give my heart to you**_

 _ **So that I can feel you, what else can I do?**_

 _ **Can you hold on just a little longer still?**_

 _ **In your heart if you believe it then you will**_

 _ **(Can I) call you my own, and can I call you my lover  
Call you my one and only girl  
(Can I) call you my everything, call you my baby  
You're the only one who runs my world**_ **  
**

* * *

"Maukah kau menjadi pengiringku?" tanya Kikyō mengulang. Ia sedikit memberi penekanan pada kata 'pengiringku' yang menandakan bahwa ia berharap bahwa adik satu-satunya itu mengiyakan apa yang diinginkan, walaupun terdengar egois. Namun, ia berharap hal dipilihnya juga dapat membuat adiknya bahagia.

Kagome diam tanpa memberikan jawabannya pada Kikyō, ia justru melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari restoran perlahan diikuti oleh Sesshōmaru. Kikyō tak ingin berpikiran yang tidak-tidak tentang adik kesayangannya, ia mencoba untuk berpikir positif bahwa adiknya akan mengiyakan permintaannya setelah apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Peristiwa yang tak pernah disangka Kikyō sebelumnya, bahwa adiknya akan jatuh cinta pada tunangannya. Pikirnya, adiknya jatuh cinta pada Sesshōmaru yang merupakan sahabat karib Kagome sejak kecil, namun dugaannya salah. Ia terkejut saat melihat kado dan sebuket bunga yang akan diberikan Kagome pada Inuyasha tergeletak begitu saja di lantai tepat di depan pintu ruangan Inuyasha, tanpa ia melihat di mana adiknya itu.

"Kagome!" panggil Kikyō dengan sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya, berharap Kagome akan menggubrisnya walau hanya sebentar. Namun, harapannya sia-sia, Kagome mengabaikan panggilannya, "kumohon pikirkanlah kembali!" lanjutnya dengan terisak. Kikyō tak pernah berpikir sebelumnya bahwa hubungannya dengan adiknya akan rusak hanya karena orang yang dipilihnya untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Apakah pilihan yang diambilnya itu salah?

Inuyasha membawa Kikyō yang masih terisak ke dalam pelukan hangatnya, "Sudahlah. Kau tak perlu memaksanya. Mungkin ini pilihan yang susah untuknya. Dia berada pada posisi yang serba salah untuknya. Aku sudah bahagia jika ia mau datang dan memberikan doa untuk pernikahan kita." Inuyasha mendaratkan ciumannya pada puncak kepala Kikyō.

"Mungkin aku yang terlalu egois. Aku berharap kami sama-sama bahagia dengan pernikahanku. Aku berharap dia mau menjadi pengiringku, seolah aku membagi kebahagiaan yang kurasakan padanya sebagai orang paling dekat dengannya. Namun, yang kulakukan hanyalah terus memaksanya ... bagaimana jika ia tak mau datang?" tanya Kikyō masih terisak, ia mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Dia pasti akan datang."

* * *

Kagome menghentikan langkah kakinya tepat di samping mobil Sesshōmaru yang terparkir di halaman restoran, mencoba mengatur irama napasnya yang tidak beraturan. Bagi Kagome, apa yang baru saja terjadi di dalam restoran adalah sebuah kejutan yang terorganisir dengan baik hingga membuatnya harus menahan napas untuk beberapa saat. Sesshōmaru yang baru saja datang, langsung menarik Kagome ke dalam pelukannya untuk waktu yang lama, hal yang selalu dilakukannya untuk menenangkan Kagome yang terguncang. Kagome memutuskan untuk melepaskan pelukan hangat yang diberikan oleh sahabat karibnya perlahan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sesshōmaru padanya, nadanya bergetar karena khawatir.

Kagome menghela napas panjang, "Jangan pernah melakukannya lagi padaku!" ucap Kagome dengan menitikkan air mata, dengan cepat ia menghapus air matanya dengan kasar, memalingkan pandangannya, dan segera membuka pintu mobil. Ketika ia sudah memasuki mobil Sesshōmaru, ia membanting pintu mobil _sport_ itu asal.

Kagome yang berada di dalam mobil pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, memperhatikan apa yang terjadi di luar jendela. Ketika Sesshōmaru masuk ke dalam mobil, tak sepatah kata pun keluar dari bibir keduanya. Sesshōmaru memilih untuk memfokuskan diri dalam mengendarai mobil, membiarkan Kagome bergelung dengan pikirannya untuk beberapa saat. Pikirnya, akan ada saatnya bagi Kagome untuk menceritakan semuanya padanya. Keadaan mulai menjadi lebih tenang dari sebelumnya, Kagome mau menatap Sesshōmaru walau hanya dalam waktu yang singkat.

"Maafkan aku. Aku pastikan, hal itu takkan terulang kembali," ucap Sesshōmaru sambil mengalihkan pandangannya singkat pada Kagome, kemudian ia kembali fokus berkendara.

Tiada jawaban dari Kagome, ia hanya diam dan menutup matanya untuk beberapa waktu. Berharap ia mampu tertidur dan ketika ia bangun nanti, ia akan melupakan segala permasalahan yang terjadi padanya belakangan ini dalam sekejap. Namun, itu semuanya rasanya mustahil. Semuanya butuh proses, bahkan hanya untuk melupakan sebuah kenangan buruk pun.

"Ayo makan?" tanya Sesshōmaru kembali.

Hening.

"Aku lapar karena tadi tidak sempat makan apapun. Tapi, akan membosankan jika harus makan sendiri. Bagaimana kalau makan babi pedas?" tanya Sesshōmaru mencoba untuk memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi.

"Hm, baiklah, terserah kau saja," jawab Kagome masih dengan menutup mata.

Tak butuh waktu yang lama, Sesshōmaru akhirnya menghentikan mobil yang ia kendarai di sebuah tempat makan yang lokasinya tak berjarak jauh dari laut. Semilir angin malam menemani makan malam mereka, Kagome terus memfokuskan dirinya sambil menikmati makanan pedas yang tersaji, sedangkan Sesshōmaru hanya mengamati Kagome makan, berharap Kagome mengeluarkan sepatah kata agar ia tak khawatir lagi. Wanita yang ada di hadapannya itu pada akhirnya tak bisa lagi untuk menahan air matanya, tangisnya pecah di hadapan Sesshōmaru yang diam sambil menikmati segelas sake.

"Ah, kenapa ini pedas sekali?" ucap Kagome dengan mengibaskan tangannya, berharap dengan mengibaskan tangannya ke tubuhnya, rasa pedas yang dialaminya bisa reda. Namun, Sesshōmaru tahu betul bahwa Kagome mencoba tegar dan kuat di hadapannya. Tapi, semua peran yang dimainkan oleh Kagome telah gagal.

"Ini sangat pedas! Ini benar-benar pedas!" ucap Kagome dengan mengusap air mata dengan jari kelingkingnya asal, "pedas sekali. Ini membuatku menangis. Benar, 'kan? Luar biasa pedasnya," keluh Kagome berpura-pura bahwa ia menangis karena makan babi pedas. Air matanya sudah tak bisa terbendung lagi, dan berulang kali Kagome mengusapnya asal.

Siasat yang dilakukan oleh Sesshōmaru berhasil. Untuk membuat sahabatnya bisa bebas menangis, ia mengajaknya untuk makan sesuatu yang pedas, seolah Kagome yang ingin menumpahkan seluruh air matanya bisa dengan bebas melakukannya dengan dalih ia kepedasan.

"Aku akan membayarnya," celetuk Sesshōmaru setelah melihat Kagome kembali tenang. Kagome menyudahi makannya, melepaskan plastik yang dikenakan di kedua tangannya, dan meletakkannya di meja. Ia kemudian bangkit, mengikuti ke mana perginya Sesshōmaru.

Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk langsung pulang menuju apartemen. Kagome sudah tidur dengan pulas dalam waktu yang singkat, sambil mengawasi Kagome dari belakang, Sesshōmaru melakukan sebuah panggilan dengan gawainya pada seseorang. Seseorang yang menjadi tujuannya untuk melakukan panggilan mengangkat telponnya, terdengar suara khas ibunya. Nada suara yang terlontar dari ibunya terdengar khawatir, anak tunggal yang nantinya menjadi pewaris utama Taishō Grup mencoba menangkan ibunya dengan mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja, keheningan tercipta untuk beberapa saat, Sesshōmaru langsung melontarkan sebuah kalimat permohonan pada ibunya untuk menemani Kagome yang kacau di apartemen. Ibu Sesshōmaru tahu betul dengan apa yang dialami oleh Kagome setelah malam itu, anak semata wayangnya bercerita dengan detail kronologis kejadiannya, sebuah kalimat persetujuan terdengar dengan jelas di telinga Sesshōmaru.

* * *

Sudah beberapa hari ini Sesshōmaru menemani Kagome di apartemen. Setelah kata persetujuan terlontar dari bibir ibunya, ia memilih untuk terus menemani Kagome di apartemen miliknya. Keduanya tidur dalam satu ranjang, untuk menenangkan Kagome yang selalu terbangun saat tengah malam. Pada awalnya, semua terlihat baik-baik saja, namun Kagome mulai mengalami mimpi buruk beberapa hari belakangan ini setelah melakukan _fitting_ baju untuk pernikahan kakaknya. Kagome selalu berteriak saat tidur, menangis, layaknya seekor anjing yang melolong saat ia kesakitan. Saat itu terjadi, Sesshōmaru yang masih terjaga langsung berlari menuju Kagome untuk menenangkannya, peluh Kagome mulai membasahi pelipis wajahnya yang terlihat pucat, dan saat ia terbangun, ia langsung memeluk Sesshōmaru yang berada di hadapannya. Layaknya pengusir mimpi buruk, Sesshōmaru akhirnya menyetujui permintaan sahabat karibnya untuk tidur satu ranjang dengan menggenggam tangannya. Ia tidak bisa terus menerus melihat sahabatnya terluka lagi, hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membantu Kagome. Dan Kagome mulai menyadari bahwa sebagian dari dirinya mulai ketergantungan dengan keberadaan Sesshōmaru di sampingnya.

Sesshōmaru memutuskan untuk pulang sejenak saat makan siang. Setelah membahas apa yang terjadi dan dialami oleh Kagome bersama ibunya, mereka membahas bagaimana keadaan Kagome untuk besok maupun ke depannya. Momen yang dinantikan oleh Kikyō dan juga Inuyasha akhirnya tiba, hari pernikahan mereka akan digelar besok dengan mewahnya, kekhawatiran mulai muncul di kepala Sesshōmaru dan juga ibunya.

"Mungkin itu terdengar kejam, tapi apa yang diharapkan oleh Kikyō juga tidaklah salah. Mereka hanyalah berada pada posisi yang serba salah," ucap ibu Sesshōmaru.

Sesshōmaru hanya menganggukkan kepalanya setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh ibunya, tak ada yang salah memang. Pengharapan yang terlalu berlebihlah yang salah. Hening kembali tercipta.

"Apa kau yakin dengan pilihanmu?" tanya Ibu Sesshōmaru, Sesshōmaru mengalihkan pandangannya pada ibunya dengan menyunggingkan senyum yang terasa lebih berat yang pernah ia lakukan, mengangguk dalam diam.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kagome?"

* * *

Kagome tahu bahwa kehadiran Sesshōmaru di sampingnya hanya untuk menenangkan dirinya yang tak sanggup menerima kenyataan bahwa kakak yang ia sayangi menikah dengan Inuyasha. Bahkan, Sesshōmaru berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menghibur Kagome dengan mengajaknya keluar di setiap malam, beberapa hari menjelang pernikahan Kikyō. Kagome sadar, bahwa jika waktunya tiba, Sesshōmaru pada akhirnya juga akan pergi meninggalkannya. Ia tidak ingin lagi orang yang ia sayangi pergi meninggalkannya, tapi apa haknya untuk melarang Sesshōmaru untuk tidak pergi dari sisinya? Ia sama sekali tidak mempunyai hak atas hal tersebut.

Dahulu, Kagome selalu menantikan momen ketika kakaknya menikah di gereja dan sebuah resepsi mewah diadakan di hotel berbintang. Namun, sekarang, saat momen pernikahan itu tiba, Kagome tidak ingin ikut andil dalam peristiwa yang begitu penting bagi Kikyō. Ia datang ditemani Sesshōmaru layaknya sepasang kekasih, mereka datang dengan bergandengan tangan. Sebuah resepsi mewah yang dahulu hanya ada di bayangan Kagome, kini benar-benar digelar di sebuah hotel mewah, sama seperti dengan apa yang Kagome harapkan. Setelah pengambilan foto bersama, Kagome lebih memilih untuk minum koktail dan beberapa jenis minuman beralkohol, melampiaskan semua perasaan yang susah ia ungkapkan lewat perkataan dengan menenggak habis minuman tersebut. Ia tak nampak seperti Kagome biasanya, ia lebih terlihat seperti orang lain, dengan terus meracau dalam gumamannya yang tidak orang lain ketahui, Sesshōmaru membawanya pergi dari pesta tersebut menuju apartemennya yang kini ditinggali oleh Kagome, takut Kagome akan mengacaukan pesta mewah itu.

Kagome tertidur pulas di atas ranjang, ketika Sesshōmaru yang mengantarkannya akan beranjak, tangan Kagome menahannya untuk tidak pergi, air matanya mulai membasahi pipinya dengan tetap memejamkan matanya. Tak tega melihat itu, Sesshōmaru mengalah untuk sejenak dan menemani sahabatnya tidur, sesungguhnya ia tidak benar-benar tidur, dalam posisi yang saling berhadapan dan tangannya yang digenggam oleh Kagome, ia terus mengamati detail wajah Kagome yang akan ia rindukan itu, ketika sejumput rambut mengganggu pemandangannya, ia menyisir rambut tersebut dan membenahinya. Ketika Kagome berada di batas antara sadar dan tidak sadar dalam tidur lelapnya, ia terbangun dengan sedikit menyipitkan mata, gambaran yang ia lihat kabur. Ketika ia ingin bangkit, jemari tangannya sebelah kanan terpaut erat dengan jemari Sesshōmaru yang kokoh, menjadikannya enggan untuk bangkit, memilih untuk menatap sosok yang ada di hadapannya itu. Genggaman tangan Sesshōmaru tak seperti biasanya, kali ini lebih terlihat bahwa Sesshōmaru tidak ingin kehilangan Kagome. Kagome kembali ke posisinya, miring menghadap wajah Sesshōmaru langsung, sosok yang ada di hadapannya itu terlihat tentram dalam tidurnya, mengamati lekuk wajah Sesshōmaru. Ia juga merasa egois untuk sesaat, tak ingin Sesshōmaru pergi darinya, ia hanya ingin Sesshōmaru terus di sampingnya, namun saat ia mengamati lekuk wajah laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya, ia baru sadar bahwa banyak hal yang Sesshōmaru coba untuk sembunyikan darinya, betapa berat beban yang dipikul oleh sahabatnya itu. Kagome sadar keegoisannya membuatnya 'buta' akan hal yang menjadi tanggungan sahabatnya itu, betapa berat tekanan yang Sesshōmaru dapatkan dari kedua orang tuanya.

Menjadikan Sesshōmaru sebagai objek yang harus ia amati, membuat Kagome merasakan kantuk yang kembali merayap pada dirinya, dalam hitungan detik, ia sudah kembali terlelap dalam dekapan Sesshōmaru. Genggaman tangan Kagome akhirnya bisa ia lepaskan, Sesshōmaru beranjak dari tempat tidur, membenahi selimut yang mereka gunakan untuk menutupi tubuh Kagome sepenuhnya, kemudian ia membenahi baju yang ia kenakan agar terlihat rapi kembali. Ia duduk sejenak di ruang kerja yang ada di apartemennya itu, menuliskan sesuatu secara singkat pada secarik kertas, setelah menurutnya cukup untuk menuliskannya, ia beranjak menuju ke kamar —ke tempat Kagome terbaring dengan nyenyak. Ia kembali mengamati sosok yang ada di hadapannya itu kembali untuk terakhir kalinya, mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang tadi ia tulis dan menempatkannya pada meja kecil yang terdapat di samping ranjang.

Sesshōmaru mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Kagome yang masih terlelap, "Aku akan kembali. Tunggu aku. Aku mencintaimu, Kagome," bisiknya tepat di telinga Kagome lalu mendaratkan sebuah ciuman yang cukup lama di kening Kagome.

* * *

Mentari pagi rasanya tak berani untuk menjamah tubuh Kagome yang masih terbungkus oleh selimut yang sengaja Sesshōmaru lilitkan pada tubuh wanita itu sebelum pergi, namun melalui celah yang tercipta dari jendela, cahaya mentari mulai mengganggu Kagome dalam tidurnya. Sebelum Kagome terbangun dari tidurnya, ia bermimpi singkat namun terasa sedikit aneh baginya. Dalam mimpinya, Kikyō dan Inuyasha telah dikaruniai seorang anak perempuan dengan paras cantik yang mereka beri nama Rin, dan Kikyō tengah mengandung anak keduanya. Ketika semua orang mulai menjauhi Kagome tanpa alasan yang jelas, pada akhirnya hanya ada satu orang yang senantiasanya berada di sisinya dengan setia, dia adalah Sesshōmaru. Sesshōmaru bahkan memberinya sebuah pelukan hangat dan kecupan di keningnya. Namun, saat ia baru menyadari bahwa ia juga mencintai Sesshōmaru, laki-laki itu pergi bersama dengan wanita lain yang lebih dicintainya.

"Sesshōmaru!" teriak Kagome dengan keras saat dirinya tertarik dengan sengaja dari alam bawah sadarnya dengan tiba-tiba. Ia terperanjat dengan mata terbelalak. Napasnya tak beraturan disertai peluh yang membasahi keningnya, ia langsung duduk dan mengusap keringat yang rasanya sudah membasahi wajahnya.

Kagome mengatur napasnya yang masih tersengal-sengal, mimpi singkatnya terbuyarkan oleh sentuhan lembut sang dewa matahari. Ia meregangkan otot tubuhnya dengan posisi yang sama, di atas ranjang, mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan mencari sosok Sesshōmaru. Namun, Kagome tak mendapati sosok yang ia cari, mungkin matanya tak mampu menjangkau keberadaan Sesshōmaru atau mungkin saja Sesshōmaru sedang berada di luar sejak ia masih terlelap, pikirnya. Apartemen terasa sepi, hanya ada Kagome seorang di dalam ruangan, menyadari rambutnya acak-acakan, serta gaun pesta yang masih ia kenakan, Kagome langsung berteriak dan merasakan malu pada dirinya sendiri. Ia memutuskan diri untuk mandi, setelah beberapa waktu lamanya, akhirnya ia keluar dengan memakai _bathrobe_ serta handuk yang ia kenakan di kepalanya. Tanpa berganti pakaian terlebih dahulu, Kagome memutuskan untuk sarapan terlebih dahulu barulah ia berganti pakaian.

Sesshōmaru tak kunjung datang, Kagome memilih pakaian yang akan dikenakannya, namun pandangannya teralihkan pada secarik kertas yang tergeletak di meja kecil samping ranjangnya. Ia duduk, mengambil secarik kertas dengan tulisan tangan yang rapi di atasnya, dan membacanya perlahan. Di kertas itu tertulis:

 _Aku hanya pergi sebentar. Tidak akan lama, tunggulah aku._

— _Sesshōmaru_

Setelah berganti pakaian, Kagome mengambil kursi dari ruang kerja, meletakkannya di samping ranjangnya, tepat menghadap ke jendela apartemen mewah milik Sesshōmaru yang menampilkan pemandangan indah di luar sana. Kagome duduk bertongkat lutut, tatapannya kosong, menantikan kehadiran Sesshōmaru yang katanya hanya pergi untuk sebentar hingga malam tiba. Namun, sosok yang ditunggu kepulangannya tak kunjung datang, selama satu minggu penuh setelah pernikahan kakaknya dan hari libur kerja, Kagome melakukan hal yang sama, duduk bertongkat lutut menghadap jendela dengan tatapan kosong menantikan kedatangan Sesshōmaru, ia tidak peduli lagi dengan tampilan dirinya, rambutnya yang acak-acakan tak mengggoyahkan dirinya.

Bersamaan dengan kegiatan yang ia lakukan selama menunggu itu, setiap malam sebelum ia tidur, ia menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengirim pesan —walaupun kenyataannya pesan itu tidak terkirim— maupun pos elektronik kepada Sesshōmaru dengan menceritakan keseharian yang dialaminya, ada kosakata yang tak pernah luput ia tuliskan di pesannya itu, bahwa ia merindukan Sesshōmaru dan ia akan selalu menunggunya.

" _Sesshōmaru kau menghilang ... seperti lainnya. Sekarang dengan siapa aku bisa berbicara? Aku seperti tersesat. Saat kau pergi, seperti kakakku yang tidak lagi peduli denganku, dan kepergianmu ... terasa seperti rongga besar yang menganga menembus dadaku. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa menjadi seperti ini setelah kepergianmu. Aku merindukanmu dan akan selalu menunggumu,"_ batin Kagome.

* * *

Empat tahun berlalu dengan cepat, tapi bagi Kagome itu terasa begitu lama bahkan tiap hari yang terlewati terasa seperti satu tahun lamanya, seolah jarum jam tak mau berkedip. Tak banyak yang berubah, Kagome masih tetap sendiri. Ia masih menanti kedatangan Sesshōmaru, seperti yang tertulis rapi pada secarik kertas empat tahun lalu kala laki-laki yang membuatnya candu untuk selalu bersama itu pergi tak ada kabar. Kikyō hamil tak berselang lama setelah kepulangannya dari bulan madu bersama Inuyasha waktu itu, kini ia tengah hamil anak kedua. Anak pertama hasil buah cintanya dengan Inuyasha adalah seorang perempuan bernama Rin, nama yang sesuai dengan mimpi Kagome pagi itu sebelum ia menyadari bahwa Sesshōmaru telah pergi.

Kagome selalu berdoa setiap ia sebelum memejamkan matanya kala malam, agar ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan sosok yang begitu ia rindukan selama ini, sosok yang membuatnya ketakutan jika ia sampai kehilangannya. Ia selalu berdoa agar apa yang terjadi padanya dan juga Sesshōmaru tidak sama dengan mimpinya pagi itu —Sesshōmaru meninggalkannya. Selama empat tahun itu pula, Kagome menyibukkan dirinya dengan terus bekerja di kantor Inuyasha setelah surat pengunduran dirinya ditolak. Tak jarang ia memilih untuk lembur hingga larut malam, untuk melupakan bagaimana kekosongan yang ia alami setelah Sesshōmaru menghilang layaknya hantu.

Pada awalnya terasa berat untuk Kagome kembali bekerja setelah apa yang ia alami atas pernikahan kakaknya. Namun, itu semua hanyalah awal siksaan batin yang ia alami, setelah Kikyō hamil ia memutuskan mengundurkan diri sehingga posisi sekretaris kosong dan Kagome menggantikan kedudukan kakaknya sebagai sekretaris Inuyasha. Semua rasa sesak di dadanya rasanya mendesak ingin keluar, berteriak mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan pada dunia bahwa ia tidak ingin lagi menanggung rasa sakit. Pada akhirnya, ia mengetahui bahwa bekerja sebagai sekretaris kakak iparnya hanyalah siksaan batin yang belum ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan siksaan batin yang ia rasakan sekarang.

Penyesalan selalu datang di akhir, rasa itu pun akhirnya menghampiri Kagome, penyesalan yang berujung pada keputusasaan setelah Sesshōmaru pergi entah kemana, kini hanya dengan menyebut nama laki-laki itu, buliran air matanya akan menganak sungai. Kagome menyesal bahwa ia terlambat menyadari bahwa hatinya telah terikat dengan Sesshōmaru sejak lama. Jika ia sudah mengetahuinya sejak awal, ia pasti tidak akan seperti ini. Seandainya ... cintanya pada Sesshōmaru datang lebih awal. Seandainya ... ia menyadari cinta itu sebelum sosok yang membuatnya candu itu pergi meninggalkannya. Kini, ia tidak tahu bagaimana kabar Sesshōmaru, apakah ia baik-baik saja atau tidak, setiap hari ia selalu mengirimkan pos elektronik padanya, namun tidak ada balas begitu pula dengan pesan yang selalu ia kirim.

Gawai milik Sesshōmaru aktif, tapi setiap kali Kagome melakukan panggilan, tak ada tanggapan dari sahabat karibnya itu seolah laki-laki itu tidak peduli lagi dengannya, tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada Kagome. Mungkin Sesshōmaru sedang sibuk, pikirnya untuk menghibur diri. Namun, logikanya berkata lain, mungkin Sesshōmaru telah menemukan sosok yang pendamping hidupnya dan telah bahagia. Semua rasa bercampur aduk dan mendesak ingin keluar, sehingga ketika ia ingat nama "Sesshōmaru" ia langsung menangis hingga orang-orang yang ada di sampingnya mungkin berpikir bahwa ia tidak waras.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan hari sebelumnya, Kagome memilih untuk lembur malam ini hingga larut malam. Tepat tengah malam ia baru sampai kediaman kakaknya, dengan wajah yang lesu dan menahan tangis, ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Semua barang yang membebani dirinya ia letakkan di kamarnya, bergegas ke dapur mengambil sekaleng bir. Minum sekaleng bir rasanya sudah menjadi kebiasaan Kagome yang tidak bisa dilepaskan begitu saja semenjak kepergian Sesshōmaru, melalui minuman beralkohol itu, ia bisa melupakan sejenak tentang kerinduannya pada laki-laki itu. Empat tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat dan mudah untuk Kagome menghadapi tekanan batin, mau tidak mau ia harus bekerja menggantikan kakaknya ketika hati kecilnya meraung hanya dengan berhadapan dengan Inuyasha. Namun, di sisi lain ketika rasa sayangnya pada Sesshōmaru yang mulai tumbuh, ketika ia mulai menganggap perlakuan Sesshōmaru padanya sebagai perlakuan seorang laki-laki bukan sebagai seorang sahabat, itu terasa lebih berat.

Di ruang keluarga, Kagome melihat kakaknya dan kakak iparnya masih duduk dan berdiskusi santai, kemenakan perempuannya yang berumur tiga tahun itu tidur di pangkuan kakakknya. Kagome berdiri mematung, mengamati gerak-gerik kakaknya yang berbincang ria, memindahkan kemenakan kesayangannya —Rin— dari pangkuan Kikyō ke kamar tidurnya.

"Kenapa kau hanya berdiri di situ?" tanya Inuyasha yang baru kembali dari kamar Rin ketika melihat Kagome yang bersandar pada tembok.

Kagome tersenyum dan mengangkat sekaleng birnya, "Mengamati kalian."

"Kemarilah," ajak Kikyō, Kagome menurut apa yang dikatakan oleh kakaknya. Sejujurnya saat ini ia butuh teman untuk bercerita tentang apa yang dirasakannya, jika biasanya ia bercerita pada Sesshōmaru, kini ia tidak punya teman kecuali kakaknya. Dengan lesu, Kagome berjalan mendekat dan duduk di antara Kikyō dan Inuyasha, "kuambilkan makan malam," lanjut Kikyō.

Kagome menggeleng, "Tidak usah. Aku sudah makan tadi di kantor."

"Kau tidak bohong, 'kan?" tanya Kikyō khawatir dengan adiknya yang sering mengabaikan kesehatannya untuk empat tahun belakangan ini.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong?" tanya Kagome balik dengan tersenyum. Sebuah senyum palsu yang ia umbar akhirnya berhasil membuat mereka percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan olehnya.

"Setidaknya kalau kau merindukan Sesshōmaru, kau harus tetap makan. Jika kalian bertemu nanti, dia bisa menuduhku yang tidak-tidak, berpikir bahwa aku yang tidak merawatmu dengan baik," celetuk Inuyasha yang berhasil membuat Kagome terdiam seketika.

Kagome hanya memainkan kaleng birnya di tangannya untuk beberapa waktu lamanya. Suasana menjadi hening, Inuyasha baru menyadari atas apa yang dikatakannya setelah melihat apa Kagome yang terdiam. Kebiasaan Kagome yang baru ketika seseorang membahas Seshōmaru, ia akan terdiam menahan buliran air matanya untuk tidak menganak sungai. Menyadari apa yang terjadi, Inuyasha berdebat dengan Kikyō, tak ada suara yang terdengar. Namun, mereka berdebat dengan menggerakkan bibir dalam diam.

"Kagome, aku tid ..." Belum sempat Inuyasha melanjutkan apa yang ingin ia katakan, Kikyō memotong pembicarannya dengan bertanya mengenai pekerjaan Kagome.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" tanya Kikyō kikuk.

Kagome menenggak birnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kikyō, "Sepertinya aku akan mengalami penuaan dini," jawab Kagome dengan tertawa, menyadari gurauannya tidak lucu Kagome menundukkan kepalanya, "rasanya sulit untuk diriku yang selalu mencoba menyibukkan diri demi melupakannya. Semakin aku mencoba melupakannya, semakin aku menyadari bagaimana perasaanku dan penyesalanku bersamaan. Tapi, jika aku tidak menyibukkan diriku dengan bekerja, aku rasa aku akan gila," lanjutnya dengan tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku, Kagome. Karena aku hamil anak kedua, kau harus menggantikan aku," uca Kikyō kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

Kagome menggenggam tangan kakaknya erat dan menggelengkan kepala, "Minta maaf untuk apa? Karena kalian, aku memiliki kemenakan yang cantik. Karena Rin, setidaknya aku bisa melupakannya sejenak. Aku lelah jika harus terus menerus memikirkannya sepanjang waktu, setidaknya aku bisa beristirahat sejenak."

Kagome kembali menghabiskan birnya dalam sekali tenggak, meletakkan kaleng bir itu di meja yang berada di hadapannya, dan ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam diam. Pikirannya kembali bergelung, akhir-akhir ini ia merasa bir tak bisa mengatasi apa yang selalu ia resahkan, setelah menenggak bergelas-gelas bir itu, ia selalu merasa Sesshōmaru berada di dekatnya dan ia tidak bisa melupakannya. Rasa rindunya sudah berada di ujung tanduk yang tidak bisa ia pendam seorang diri, rasa rindu itu mendesaknya untuk mengeluarkan segala rasanya.

"Kagome ..." panggil Kikyō setelah Kagome menundukkan kepalanya beberapa saat.

"Kagome ... kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Inuyasha khawatir melihat adik iparnya yang tiba-tiba terdiam setelah menundukkan kepalanya.

" _Onee-san_ ..." panggil Kagome mengangkat wajahnya, menahan buliran air matanya untuk tidak keluar.

"Ya?"

"Aku merindukannya," ucap Kagome lirih.

Inuyasha dan Kikyō terdiam setelah apa yang dikatakan oleh Kagome itu keluar, mereka tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk Kagome, perasaan bersalah mulai merayap di diri mereka. Air mata Kagome mulai membasahi pipinya, menganak sungai dalam sekejap mata.

"Kagome ..." panggil Kikyō lirih, melihat adik kesayangannya menderita dalam tangisnya, ia pun membawanya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku merindukannya, aku ingin menyentuhnya. Aku ingin sekali bisa bersamanya," ucap Kagome sambil terisak dalam pelukan Kikyō.

Kikyō mencoba menenangkan adiknya dengan mengelus-elus punggung Kagome pelan, berharap ia bisa memberikan ketenangan dan kenyamanan seperti yang Sesshōmaru berikan pada Kagome, ia mengalihkan pandangan bingung pada suaminya, tak tahu harus berbuat bagaimana lagi mengenai hal ini. Jika sudah menyangkut Sesshōmaru, keduanya sudah tidak dapat berbuat apapun lagi kecuali memberikan pelukan yang nyaman seperti yang selalu Sesshōmaru lakukan pada Kagome.

" _Apakah harus kalian besok pergi ke Amerika? Tidak bisakah kalian di sini saja denganku? Apakah kalian akan pergi menghilang sepertinya? Seperti Sesshōmaru yang menghilang ... kumohon, jangan lakukan itu. Aku, aku membutuhkan kalian. Cukup Sesshōmaru saja yang melakukan ini padaku,"_ batin Kagome terisak di pelukan Kikyō.

* * *

Pada akhirnya keresahan yang dialami oleh Kagome semalam terjadi, keluarga kecil kakaknya harus berangkat ke Amerika dalam rangka liburan. Kagome tak tega untuk mencegah kakaknya yang tengah hamil muda untuk anak keduanya pergi ke Amerika, ia takut sendiri. Rasa takut akan kesepian mulai merayap pada dirinya, layaknya seorang ibu yang tidak rela anaknya pergi untuk menimba ilmu ke negeri orang, perasaan yang sama. Jauh hari sebelum keberangkatan, Inuyasha dan Kikyō membujuknya dengan susah payah untuk ikut mereka ke Amerika, namun wanita berambut panjang dan bergelombang cokelat legam itu terus menolaknya dengan dalih pekerjaan, ada banyak hal yang harus segera diselesaikan. Sebagai seorang pimpinan utama, Inuyasha kembali membujuknya, tak apa sekali ini Kagome tidak melakukannya tepat waktu, _toh_ pada akhirnya Kagome bertanggung jawab atas pekerjaannya pada Inuyasha, dan mengajak Kagome untuk liburan, ia juga butuh suasana liburan. Namun, Kagome kembali menolaknya.

Alasan yang sebenarnya kenapa Kagome menolaknya adalah Sesshōmaru. Ia berasumsi bahwa Sesshōmaru akan pulang ketika ia pergi, ia tidak boleh pergi, ia harus menunggunya. Karena bisa jadi ketika Sesshōmaru pulang nanti adalah pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Sesshōmaru dan Sesshōmaru akan benar-benar pergi jauh dari sisinya, Kagome harus menyiapkan mentalnya. Terasa berat bagi Kikyō meninggalkan adiknya yang saat ini membutuhkannya, tapi ajakannya juga ditolak mentah-mentah, ia juga tidak bisa membatalkan perjalanan ke Amerika seenaknya, karena di sisi lain rencana liburannya kali ini juga untuk bertemu dengan mertuanya. Lagi-lagi, keadaan serba salah menimpanya. Kikyō hanya bisa memberikan nasihat pada adiknya untuk menjaga dirinya selama seminggu kepergiannya, ia juga melarang kebiasaan Kagome meminum bir, serta nasihat akan kekhawatiran lainnya. Namun, nasihat saja rasanya tidak cukup melepas Kagome yang terpuruk.

Setelah mengantarkan keluarga kecil kakaknya untuk terbang ke Amerika, Kagome memutuskan untuk mampir di sebuah toko elektronik yang berjarak kurang lebih lima kilometer dari bandara untuk membeli sebuah kamera. Kagome membuka pintu kaca toko elektronik tersebut dengan hati-hati, pegawai menyambutnya dengan senyuman ramah, bertanya apa yang bisa mereka bantu. Kagome mengatakan bahwa ia ingin membeli sebuah kamera yang memiliki kemampuan memotret yang bagus. Sejujurnya, Kagome sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia tiba-tiba ingin membeli kamera, seolah ia tahu akan ada hal yang baik yang akan terjadi, suatu momen yang perlu diabadikan menggunakan sebuah kamera, sebuah kenangan yang tidak ingin dilupakannya, dan memerlukan sebuah dokumentasi. Ketika pegawai mengambilkan beberapa jenis kamera yang sekiranya menarik hati Kagome, Kagome mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan dan pandangannya terhenti pada sebuah layar televisi LED yang menampilkan sosok yang ia rindukan selama empat tahun belakangan ini. Sosok itu —Sesshōmaru— tengah berada di sebuah acara _talkshow_ , penampilannya sungguh berbeda dengan empat tahun sebelumnya. Sesshōmaru kini memangkas rambutnya sebahu, membuatnya mengeriting seolah alami, bahkan gaya rambut seperti itu tengah digemari oleh beberapa kalangan selebriti, seperti Harry Styles.

Perhatian Kagome terpecah saat pegawai itu memperlihatkan beberapa kamera di hadapannya. Tidak ingin perhatiannya pada Sesshōmaru terganggu, ia langsung meminta pegawai itu untuk membungkus kamera yang paling bagus di antara beberapa kamera yang dipamerkan di depannya, segera membayarnya, dan memasukkan kamera tersebut ke dalam tas jinjing yang dibawanya. Transaksi yang cukup memakan waktu itu pun akhirnya selesai, Kagome berjalan mendekat ke arah deretan yang memajang sosok yang begitu dinantikannya pada televisi jenis LED dengan berbagai resolusi itu.

"Selamat siang, Tuan Sesshōmaru," sapa seorang pembawa acara perempuan berambut pendek itu ramah.

"Siang," jawab Sesshōmaru ramah, "jangan terlalu formal. Panggil saja Sesshōmaru, tak apa."

"Baiklah," jawab pembawa acara dengan senyuman yang manis, "belakangan ini, Anda menjadi topik hangat perbincangan hampir di seluruh penjuru dunia, berkat akting Anda yang luar biasa pada sebuah film bergenre _science-fiction_ , yang juga kental thriller-misteri."

"Oh benarkah?" Sesshōmaru terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh sang pembawa acara tersebut, ia berdiam untuk beberapa saat, "aku tak menyangka untuk proyek film kali ini akan sesukses ini. Aku hanya bekerja keras dan melakukan semaksimal mungkin agar tidak mengecewakan orang lain, hanya itu saja."

"Sejak debut empat tahun silam, Anda telah menyedot perhatian internasional. Bagaimana perasaan Anda?"

"Tentu saja senang," sahut Sesshōmaru cepat, secepat kilat yang menyambar kala hujan dan sebuah senyuman lebar terseungging di bibirnya, "semua kerja kerasku berbuah manis dan tentu saja mimpiku terwujud," lanjutnya dengan tertawa.

Kagome menitikkan air matanya hanya dengan melihat Sesshōmaru di televisi. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa kini antara ia dan Sesshōmaru tercipta sebuah jarak yang mungkin akan membuatnya susah untuk seperti dulu, ia tidak menyangka bahwa gurauan Sesshōmaru kala itu kini benar-benar terwujud, dan sebuah rasa penyesalan terbersit di hatinya, _kemana saja ia selama ini hingga ia tidak tahu bahwa Sesshōmaru telah menjadi seorang selebriti? Bukankah ia terlalu jahat?_

"Jadi, semua ini adalah mimpi Anda sejak kecil?" tanya pembaca acara itu penasaran untuk menguak fakta mengenai Sesshōmaru lebih dalam.

"Ya," jawab Sesshōmaru mantap, "aku berterima kasih pada sahabatku di sana yang terus mendukungku, selain kedua orang tuaku." Sesshōmaru tersenyum.

Mendengar apa yang baru saja terlontar dari bibir Sesshōmaru, bulir bening di pelupuk matanya kembali terjatuh membasahi pipi mulus Kagome, dan dengan asal ia menghapusnya begitu saja.

"Apakah Anda masih berhubungan baik dengannya?"

Sesshōmaru hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan dan tersenyum.

"Bohong!" gumam Kagome, "kau bahkan tidak memberiku kabar sedikit pun tentangmu."

Sang pembawa acara itu mengangguk mengerti, "Terkait rumor di salah satu wawancara majalah ternama, Anda menyebutkan bahwa Anda telah berpacaran sejak lama. Apakah itu benar?" tanyanya dengan berhati-hati, takut menyinggung sang bintang tamu karena pertanyaannya yang bersifat privasi.

"Ya," jawab Sesshōmaru mantap, tak ada kegusaran dari caranya menjawab.

Jawaban mantap yang terlontar dari bibir Sesshōmaru terasa seperti sambaran petir yang mengenai Kagome langsung. Air matanya telah membasahi pipinya kembali, ia tidak tahu persis kapan air mata itu sudah menganak sungai. Kesadarannya dipertanyakan, apakah ia kuat menghadapi kenyataan itu seorang diri? Bagaimana jika suatu hari nanti ia bertemu dengan Sesshōmaru dan ia mengenalkan sosok wanita yang telah mencuri hatinya itu di hadapannya? Apakah ia sanggup? Banyak pertanyaan yang kembali bergelung di kepalanya yang ia sendiri tidak sanggup menjawabnya. Tak tahan untuk mendengar lebih jauh apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Sesshōmaru, Kagome memilih keluar dari toko elektronik tersebut perlahan, ia tidak sanggup mengalami kesakitan yang lebih parah dari apa yang ia alami dulu untuk kedua kalinya. Cukup sampai di sini, Kagome tidak ingin lagi mendengarnya. Telinganya terasa panas dan dadanya rasanya terbakar.

"Kami sudah menjalin hubungan selama empat tahun, jauh sebelum aku debut menjadi seorang aktor. Kami menjalani hubungan jarak jauh untuk saat ini, dia berada di London, sedangkan aku berada di Amerika. Saat aku pulang pun, kami tidak bisa bertemu karena kesibukan masing-masing," lanjut Sesshōmaru.

Langkah demi langkah yang diambil oleh Kagome terasa berat, dengan samar-samar ia masih bisa mendengar percakapan Sesshōmaru dengan pembawa acara perempuan di acara _talkshow_ tersebut.

"Wah sudah lama ternyata. Apakah Anda memiliki target untuk menikah di tahun depan?"

"Tahun ini kami akan melangsungkan pertunangan, mungkin di awal tahun depan, kami bisa melangsungkan pernikahan," jawab Sesshōmaru dengan senyuman.

Akhirnya Kagome berada di luar toko tersebut, terasa berat baginya hanya untuk sekadar mengambil langkah, ia telah kehilangan sebagian dari dirinya. Kagome tak mempedulikan dirinya lagi, ia tak memperhatikan jalanan, bahkan berulang kali ia hampir menabrak orang hanya untuk berjalan menuju parkiran yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter saja. Ia tidak bisa menggambarkan perasaannya kini, orang yang selama ini ia rindukan dan ia nantikan telah menjadi milik orang lain, tanpa memberinya kabar terlebih dahulu melalui pesan ataupun pos elektronik, bahkan pesan singkat yang selalu dikirimnya pun tak berbalas, hubungan Kagome dengan kedua orang tua Sesshōmaru pun tidak ada beda, tidak seperti dulu yang menganggapnya seperti anaknya sendiri, setiap kali Kagome pergi ke sana, ia selalu ditolaknya dengan alasan tengah sibuk atau alasan ke luar kota. Setidaknya, jika Sesshōmaru memberitahunya soal ini lebih awal, ia bisa mempersiapkan mentalnya jika berhadapan langsung dengan Sesshōmaru, tapi laki-laki yang telah membuatnya menangis berminggu-minggu bahkan lebih itu, nyatanya lebih memilih untuk memberinya kejutan.

Sesshōmaru. Hanya dengan melontarkan namanya, Kagome tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa jika ia berhadapan dengan Sesshōmaru. Dadanya terasa sesak, berulang kali ia memukul-mukul lemah pada dadanya, sebuah rasa sakit yang tak berdarah itu ia tidak bisa lagi untuk menggambarkannya. Ia terduduk di depan mobilnya yang terpakir, tangan kanannya masih memukuli dadanya, banyak orang yang lewat hanya memperhatikannya singkat dan berbisik-bisik tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Kagome, apakah mungkin memang Kagome gila, atau dia mencari perhatian, dan lain-lain. Kagome tidak peduli lagi dengan bisikan-bisikan orang yang melihatnya, bahkan udara musim dingin yang menusuk tulang pun tak ia hiraukan. _Bolehkah ia membenci Sesshōmaru di saat yang bersamaan dengan hatinya yang masih mencintainya?_

* * *

— **TO BE CONTINUED—**

* * *

 **Notes!** Awalnya fic ini aku rencanakan menjadi OS, tapi karena sesuatu terpaksa dijadikan dua chapter. Dan ketika kemaren menulisnya, saya syok karena terlalu panjang, jadi saya jadikan tiga chapter. Berharap semoga bisa mempublikasikan chapter selanjutnya dalam waktu dekat. Selain itu, saya ingin memberi kabar gembira untuk Sesshōmaru-Kagome _shipper_ yang memiliki akun wattpad, bahwa saya dan Taishō no Miko memutuskan untuk membuka akun kolaborasi selain di FFN, bagi yang berminat bisa mengikuti akun kami AmeGriselda ^^

Saya mau minta maaf karena tulisan ini nyaris satu tahun baru saya perbarui, karena kesibukan saya. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca, menunggu kapan tulisan ini akan diperbarui, mem- _follow_ , dan memfavoritkan tulisan saya ini.

Salam hangat,

Emma Griselda

Surakarta, 3 Maret 2018


	3. London Eye

**歌うたいのバラッド** **:** **London Eye**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Cerita ini milik saya, semua karakter Inuyasha milik Rumiko Takahashi, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari penulisan cerita ini dan tulisan ini hanya sebagai hiburan semata.

 **Summary:** Kepercayaan penuh yang tak seharusnya Kagome berikan padanya. Karena malam itu dan sejak malam itu semuanya berubah.

 **Warn!** Typo(s) **‖** OOC **‖** AU **‖** diksi tidak tepat **‖** dll.

 **Author:** Emma Griselda

* * *

 _ **(Can I) call you my own, and can I call you my lover**_  
 _ **Call you my one and only girl**_  
 _ **(Can I) call you my everything, call you my baby**_  
 _ **You're the only one who runs my world**_

* * *

Sudah dua hari Inuyasha dan Kikyō di Amerika, tapi tidak ada telpon dari mereka hanya untuk sekedar memberi Kagome kabar, apakah mereka sampai dengan selamat atau sekadar bercerita tentang keadaan di sana. Sejak kejadian yang terjadi siang itu di toko elektronik, Kagome mengurung dirinya di kamar, menutup rapat kamar apartemen milik Sesshōmaru yang dipinjamkannya padanya. Kagome tidak membiarkan ada celah cahaya yang berani untuk mengintipnya, suasana kamar itu benar-benar seperti suasana hatinya saat ini, suram. Hati Kagome yang pada awalnya terdapat cahaya terang yang bernama harapan itu akhirnya pupus hanya karena kalimat deklaratif yang dinyatakan oleh Sesshōmaru dalam sebuah acara. Gawainya bergetar, dengan cepat Kagome melihat siapa yang menghubunginya. Di layar ponselnya terlihat nama "Kikyō o _nee-san_ " dan ia segera menggeser layar yang berwarna hijau untuk mengangkat panggilan yang dilakukan oleh kakaknya itu.

" _Kagome!"_ panggil Kikyō lantang terdengar dari telpon itu, _"maafkan aku yang baru sempat meneleponmu. Aku sudah sampai dengan selamat di sini, semuanya baik-baik saja, bagaimana denganmu? Apakah kau sudah makan?"_

"Belum," jawab Kagome lemah.

" _Kenapa kau belum makan? Sudah kubilang jaga kesehatanmu saat aku pergi, jangan menyiksa dirimu. Setidaknya isilah perutmu, bukankah kau pernah bilang hanya untuk memikirkannya juga butuh energi, dan energi yang kau dapatkan itu dari mana kalau bukan dari makan? Kenapa kau justru tidak makan?"_ omel Kikyō pada Kagome, sejujurnya hal itulah yang selalu ia khawatirkan jika ia meninggalkan Kagome sendiri.

Kagome tidak menjawab apa yang dikatakan oleh kakaknya, ia hanya terdiam untuk beberapa waktu, tidak butuh waktu yang lama, tangisannya yang dengan susah payah ia tahan kembali pecah. Kikyō yang pada awalnya ingin mengomelinya dengan seribu satu alasan pada Kagome, ia mengurungkan niatnya setelah mendengar isakan adik kesayangannya. Rasa tertohok merayapi dadanya, pada akhirnya ia ikut menitikkan air matanya hanya dengan mendengar isakan kesakitan yang dialami oleh sang adik.

" _Kagome, kau tak apa?"_ tanya Kikyō khawatir, ia menanyakan hal yang tidak seharusnya ia tanyakan, bukankah seharusnya ia tahu bahwa adiknya sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik-baik saja jika ia sedang terisak seperti itu?

Hanya terdengar isakan Kagome yang semakin dalam.

" _Kagome ..."_ panggil Kikyō, _"kau bisa menceritakannya padaku, hm?"_ bujuk Kikyō agar Kagome mau menceritakannya padanya.

" _Ada apa? Apakah ini mengenai_ _Sesshōmaru_ _? Jika memang tentangnya, kau bisa menceritakannya pada kakak seperti biasa."_

"Tidak seharusnya aku mempunyai rasa terpendam padanya, tak seharusnya aku merindukannya dan menunggunya seperti orang yang bodoh selama ini. Tak sepantasnya aku memiliki rasa pada seseorang yang sedetik pun tidak pernah berpikir tentangku. Apa yang kulakukan selama ini benar-benar percuma! Percuma aku menangisinya dan mengharapkan diriku untuk menjadi bagian dari dirinya. Percuma!" cerita Kagome dengan sesunggukan.

" _Apa maksudmu, Kagome?"_ tanya Kikyō penasaran, _"ceritakan padaku perlahan-lahan agar aku bisa mengerti."_

"Sesshōmaru ..." Kagome menghentikan ucapannya setelah memanggil nama laki-laki yang membuat hatinya terasa tercabik-cabik.

" _Dia kenapa?"_

"Sesshōmaru ... dia sudah memiliki kekasih. Aku tak seharusnya melakukan hal bodoh seperti yang kulakukan empat tahun belakangan ini. Aku benar-benar bodoh!"

" _Kau yakin? Dari mana kau tahu itu?"_ tanya Kikyō sedikit meragukan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kagome.

"Tidak. Aku yakin! Dia mengatakan itu beberapa hari yang lalu, tepat saat kalian berangkat ke Amerika, ia mengatakan semuanya itu dengan jelas di acara _talkshow_ salah satu stasiun televisi di Amerika."

" _Amerika?!"_

* * *

Malam itu di langit Amerika dipenuhi oleh butir-butir salju yang menghiasi jalanan, hujan salju yang tidak parah, tapi cukup untuk membuat orang-orang malas keluar dari rumah maupun apartemen. Inuyasha dan Kikyō memutuskan untuk makan malam di luar, memilih sebuah restoran ternama untuk makan berdua karena buah hati mereka berada di rumah kakek serta neneknya, katanya melepas rasa rindu. Setelah menembus jalanan kota yang berselimut salju, akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah restoran, sebuah plakat restoran itu tertulis bahwa restoran itu sudah berdiri sejak tahun 1969, cukup tua. Perhatian Kikyō teralihkan ketika melihat sosok yang terlihat tidak asing di matanya, ia melihat sosok laki-laki yang keluar dari mobil mewah Mercedes-Benz diikuti oleh seorang laki-laki yang lebih tua. Laki-laki itu bertubuh gagah, mengenakan mantel hangat, syal, kacamata hitam, dan topi musim dingin. Postur tegap dan gagah itu mengingatkan Kikyō pada sosok Sesshōmaru yang sudah empat tahun lebih tidak bertemu, tapi ia yakin firasatnya tidak pernah salah.

Inuyasha terus menggandeng lengan istrinya untuk masuk ke dalam restoran, namun perhatian Kikyō bukanlah padanya atau pun topik pembicaraan yang sedang mereka lakukan, wanita itu mencuri-curi pandang pada sosok yang berjalan tidak jauh dari mereka, yang juga memasuki restoran tersebut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Inuyasha penasaran melihat istrinya yang terus mencuri pandang untuk melihat sosok yang menutupi wajahnya dengan syal, kacamata hitam, dan juga topi hangat.

"Aku sepertinya melihat Sesshōmaru, aku ingat kata Kagome tadi siang saat kutelpon, sepertinya memang benar itu Sesshōmaru," jawab Kikyō berbisik pada suaminya.

Inuyasha menoleh ke samping kanan untuk melihat kemungkinan atas apa yang dikatakan oleh Kikyō.

"Kau yakin itu Sesshōmaru? Bagaimana bisa ia ada di sini? Maksudku ada keperluan apa dia di Amerika?"

"Hm, Kagome tidak mungkin berbohong. Dia mengatakan padaku kalau Sesshōmaru hadir dalam acara _talkshow_ di salah satu stasiun televisi Amerika."

"Sesshōmaru?" tanya Inuyasha dengan nada sedikit meningggi karena terkejut setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Kikyō, ia langsung menutup bibirnya, ia tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya walaupun sudah menutupi bibirnya, matanya masih mendelik.

Sosok yang berada di samping Inuyasha itu menoleh, ia hanya berjarak beberapa meter saja dari Inuyasha terhalang sosok yang berada di sampingnya. Laki-laki itu menurunkan sedikit syal yang tadinya dengan sengaja ia tutupkan pada bibir dan juga hidungnya.

"Inuyasha?" panggil orang itu berhati-hati, takut keliru.

Inuyasha menoleh setelah mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, dan ia menoleh ke samping karena sosok itu menghentikan langkah kakinya, "Siapa?"

"Aku Sesshōmaru," jawabnya laki-laki itu dengan melepas kacamata hitam.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Inuyasha keheranan.

"Apa kubilang, Kagome tidak mungkin salah," bisik Kikyō yang tidak bisa dikatakan pelan, ia sengaja menyebut nama Kagome di depan Sesshōmaru.

"Ceritanya panjang. Bagaimana kalau kita makan satu ruangan saja sambil bercerita? Kebetulan aku sudah melakukan reservasi sebelum ke sini, bagaimana?" tawar Sesshōmaru pada Inuyasha dan Kikyō, ia tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku rasa aku juga perlu berbicara denganmu," jawab Kikyō mantap.

"Untuk berapa orang?" seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka.

"Tidak. Kami sudah melakukan reservasi atas nama Jaken," jawab seseorang yang berdiri di samping Sesshōmaru dari tadi.

"Oh, mari." Pelayan itu mengingat sebuah reservasi yang telah dibuat atas nama Jaken. Dia menunjukkan jalan kepada rombongan itu, dan semuanya mengekor di belakang pelayan itu dalam diam.

Pelayan itu menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah ruangan khusus, sebuah ruangan yang yang tempatnya tertutup, ruang VVIP yang biasa digunakan oleh para pejabat atau para selebriti untuk makan di restoran tersebut.

"Silakan," ujar sang pelayan dengan ramah.

"Menunya sesuai di reservasi, tapi jumlahnya empat ya," jawab Jaken.

"Terima kasih," jawab Inuyasha dengan tersenyum.

Mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan, langsung memposisikan tempat duduk dengan berhadapan. Sesshōmaru berada di hadapan Kikyō tepat, sedangkan Inuyasha berhadapan dengan sosok yang terus berada di samping Sesshōmaru —Jaken.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian? Sudah lama tak bersua," ujar Sesshōmaru dengan tersenyum, ia melepaskan syal, kacamata hitam, dan juga topi hangatnya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat," jawab Inuyasha dengan menganggukkan kepala, mengamati sosok Sesshōmaru yang terlihat berbeda.

"Ya begitulah, aku dari tadi memikirkan Kagome, aku menjadi tidak tenang," jawab Kikyō gelisah.

"Oh iya, perkenalkan dia Jaken. Manajer sekaligus asistenku," ujar Sesshōmaru memperkenalkan sosok yang dari tadi seolah menempel padanya, ia langsung mengalihkan topik seakan-akan ia tidak ingin makan malam ini membahas mengenai Kagome.

"Aku Inuyasha, dan ini istriku, Kikyō."

 _Tok ... tok ... tok ..._

Pintu terbuka dan seorang pelayan mengantarkan pesanan mereka, pelayan itu menyajikan wiski serta makanan yang sudah mereka pesan, dan langsung menatanya dengan rapi di meja. Setelah menyajikan itu semua, pelayan itu langsung pergi dengan membawa troli untuk mengantarkan makanan.

"Kalian kapan akan kembali ke London?" tanya Sesshōmaru menuangkan wiski di gelas Inuyasha.

"Lusa."

Sesshōmaru berniat menuangkan wiski di gelas yang tersedia di depan Kikyō, tapi Kikyō menolaknya.

"Aku tidak minum wiski, aku sedang hamil."

"Oh maaf," ujar Sesshōmaru langsung mengurungkan niatnya, kemudian ia mengisi gelas kosong miliknya dan milik Jaken dengan wiski tersebut.

"Sesshōmaru ..." panggil Kikyō pelan.

"Ya?"

"Kudengar kau tidak memberi kabar pada Kagome selama empat tahun belakangan ini. Padahal selama ini ia terus menantikan kepulanganmu," cerita Kikyō pada akhirnya dengan menyinggung topik yang cukup sensitif bagi Sesshōmaru.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sesshōmaru dengan santai, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kikyō dan tersenyum acuh.

"Hm ... dia kacau sekali setelah kau pergi. Aku merasa bersalah padanya, akulah orang yang mulai menghancurkannya perlahan." Kikyō menundukkan kepala, menyembunyikan air matanya yang mulai menitik dari Inuyasha maupun Sesshōmaru, tapi usahanya gagal.

Sesshōmaru mengulurkan sapu tangan pada Kikyō, "Jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri."

"Tapi, apa yang kukatakan itu benar! Bahkan kemarin ia meneleponku sambil menangis tersedu-sedu, mengatakan bahwa kau sudah mempunyai kekasih. Kagome begitu terpukul, suaranya terdengar lemah, aku takut terjadi apa-apa padanya. Ia mengatakan padaku bahwa terasa sia-sia baginya untuk merindukanmu, menunggu, bahkan memikirkanmu setiap saat. Dia benar-benar mencintaimu, Sesshōmaru!" cerita Kikyō panjang lebar, tak kuasa untuk menahan gejolak hatinya hanya memikirkan nama adiknya.

"Aku tahu. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Aku sudah mempunyai kekasih dan sebentar lagi kami akan menikah," jawab Sesshōmaru enteng.

"Kau bajingan sekali!" umpat Inuyasha, ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan meletakkan tangannya di meja guna menopang tubuhnya, "Bagaimana bisa kau memberikan harapan palsu pada Kagome? Setelah ia terlihat tidak berguna lagi, kau menghempaskannya begitu saja. Setidaknya kau bertanggung jawab, jangan membuatnya seperti itu jika pada akhirnya kau tidak ingin bertanggung jawab!" gertak Inuyasha dengan penuh emosi pada Sesshōmaru.

"Bukankah kita tidak jauh berbeda?" tanya Sesshōmaru mendongakkan kepala dan menatap lekat Inuyasha, ia mengembuskan napas perlahan, "maukah kalian membantuku?"

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah setelah pulang dari restoran, Kikyō langsung menghempaskan dirinya di ranjang tanpa melepas sepatu dan beganti pakaian dengan piyama. Ia langsung mencari gawainya yang tadinya ia letakkan pada tas jinjingnya, memencet nomor yang sudah begitu ia hapal di luar kepala, kemudian melakukan panggilan.

Tidak ada jawaban dari seseorang yang menjadi tujuan ia menelepon, ia tidak mau menyerah begitu saja. Kikyō kembali mengulang hal yang sama untuk melakukan sebuah panggilan, tapi Kagome tak kunjung mengangkat telponnya, ia benar-benar takut jika terjadi sesuatu pada adiknya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Inuyasha memasuki kamar, ia menutup pintu kamar sambil membuka kancing kemejanya satu per satu.

"Kagome tidak menjawab panggilanku, aku khawatir."

Inuyasha duduk di samping istrinya, "Dia akan baik-baik saja," ujarnya mencoba untuk menenangkan Kikyō.

Kikyō kembali melakukan panggilan pada Kagome untuk kesekian kalinya, berharap Kagome akan mengangkat teleponnya. Akhirnya, Kagome mengangkat panggilan itu.

Kikyō menghembuskan napas lega, "Kagome ... kau tak apa?"

" _Hm, aku baik-baik saja,"_ jawab Kagome pelan, _"maaf baru mengangkatnya, aku baru selesai makan,"_ lanjut Kagome.

"Kenapa suaramu ... kau mabuk?!"

" _Tidak, aku hanya minum tujuh kaleng bir karena aku sedang lembur,"_ jawab Kagome santai.

"Hei! Sudah kubilang buang kebiasaan burukmu minum bir itu, itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu! Jangan merusak dirimu hanya karena dia! Tak bisakah kau menyayangi dirimu seperti kau menyayangi dia, hm? Lakukanlah untukku."

Hening. Tak ada jawaban dari Kagome.

"Kagome ..." panggil Kikyō pelan.

" _Hm, akan kulakukan."_

"Kagome ..." panggil Kikyō kembali.

Kagome mendesah, _"Hm, ada apa?"_ tanyanya lesu.

"Bisakah kau menjemputku di bandara lusa?" tanya Kikyō ragu-ragu.

" _Kau tidak pulang dengan Inuyasha? Kenapa? Kau bertengkar dengannya?"_ Kagome meresponnya dengan balik bertanya, ia membeo panik.

"Tentu saja dengan Inuyasha dan juga Rin."

" _Oh kukira ... pukul berapa aku harus menjemputmu?"_

"Kemungkinan pukul dua siang kita sudah mendarat," jawab Kikyō mengira-ngira.

" _Baiklah. Aku akan menjemputmu nanti."_

* * *

Tidur nyenyak yang baru saja dirasakan Kagome terasa benar-benar singkat setelah bunyi alarm yang memekakkan telinga itu terus berdering, dengan malas ia mengambil gawainya yang berada di samping bantal, dan memencet salah satu perintah di layar benda canggih itu kemudian melempar asal. Hanya berjarak lima menit, alarm kembali berbunyi yang tak kalah nyaring dari sebelumnya, Kagome menyerah, mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Rambutnya benar-benar terlihat seperti sarang burung setelah ia memutuskan untuk bangun, ia duduk sebentar dalam beberapa detik sebelum memutuskan untuk bangkit guna membersihkan diri, ketika ia menoleh ke arah meja kecil yang ada di samping ranjang, ia kaget bukan kepalang. Jam kecil berbentuk lingkaran berwarna merah muda polos itu telah menunjukkan pukul dua belas siang waktu setempat, ia harus segera membersihkan diri dan bergegas ke bandara untuk menjemput kakaknya atau ia akan benar-benar padanya.

"Sialan! Kenapa tidak ada yang beres sedikit pun!" rutuk Kagome kesal, ia langsung meloncat dari kasur, berlarian menuju kamar mandi.

Butuh hampir setengah jam bagi Kagome untuk membersihkan diri serta persiapan lainnya menuju bandara, sedangkan dari apartemen menuju ke bandara cukup memakan waktu empat puluh lima menit. Benar-benar tidak ada yang benar untuk Kagome! Setidaknya jalanan lebih bersahabat dengannya dibandingkan apa yang ia alami sebelum ke bandara tadi, parkiran bandara kali ini terlihat ramai —tidak ada perbedaannya saat ia mengantar kakaknya untuk berangkat ke Amerika waktu itu. Lagipula, sejak kapan bandara bertaraf internasional sepi dari pengunjung? Bukankah itu terasa mustahil? Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir yang masih tersedia, Kagome langsung berlari menuju terminal kedatangan dari internasional.

Kagome hanya bisa melongo melihat pemandangan yang tidak biasa di depan pintu kedatangan itu, banyak kerumunan orang yang berdiri di situ —menantikan kehadiran seseorang. Pengunjung itu didominasi oleh para wanita berusia 20-30 tahunan sambil membawa _banner_ bertuliskan nama seseorang, keadaan yang benar-benar ramai. Sepertinya keadaan ini juga tidak bisa bersahabat dengan Kagome.

"Kenapa ramai sekali? Apa seorang selebriti akan lewat sini?" tanya Kagome bergumam, ia menatap kebingungan pada para wanita yang terus berteriak tidak jelas itu.

Tubuh mungil Kagome terus terdesak setiap kali ia ingin maju ke depan hanya untuk mencari keberadaan kakaknya, ia melihat arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sudah pukul dua siang tepat, ia harus segera berada di depan untuk menjemput kakaknya, tapi jika keadaannya seperti ini bagaimana bisa ia maju ke depan?

"Permisi," ujar Kagome mencoba untuk membelah kerumunan seolah ia adalah Nabi Musa yang membelah Laut Merah.

Tidak ada jawaban dari para kerumunan itu, tubuh Kagome terdesak maju perlahan, namun rasa nyeri itu dirasakannya perlahan. Ia terus terdesak dalam kerumunan itu, terombang-ambing dalam gelombang kerumunan wanita itu, ketika Kagome sudah mendapatkan tempat yang sesuai di baris paling depan, ia merasakan seseorang mendesaknya dari belakang dengan keras hingga membuatnya tersungkur di lantai bandara.

"Uwaaa!" teriak para wanita begitu memekakkan telinga saat melihat seseorang yang mereka puja mendekati sosok Kagome.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya seorang laki-laki mendekat dan berjongkok di depan Kagome, mencoba membantu Kagome untuk bangkit.

" _Suara itu,"_ batin Kagome setelah mendengar pertanyaan seseorang yang berusaha menolongnya, ia pasti tidak salah. Suara serak yang begitu ia rindukan selama empat tahun belakangan ini terdengar begitu nyaring di telinganya saat ini.

Kagome mendongakkan kepala untuk melihat siapakah orang tersebut. Suara jepretan kamera menyambutnya ketika ia mulai sadar bahwa sosok yang ada di hadapannya itu kini adalah seorang selebriti.

"Sesshōmaru! _I love you!"_ teriak para fans berulang kali.

Kagome menitikkan air matanya ketika orang yang ia lihat benar-benar sosok yang begitu ia rindukan selama ini, kemudian ia memperbaiki tampilannya, dan bangkit, "A-aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya gugup tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, "lama tidak berjumpa, Sesshōmaru," lanjutnya canggung.

"Hm, sudah empat tahun berlalu," jawab Sesshōmaru dingin.

 _Deg!_

Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Sesshōmaru, sudah empat tahun berlalu, tapi kenapa Kagome masih seperti itu? Hatinya begitu lemah untuk berhadapan langsung dengan Sesshōmaru setelah ia mengetahui bahwa Sesshōmaru sudah memiliki kekasih, tidak seharusnya Kagome masih menyimpan rasa itu untuk Sesshōmaru.

"Apa? Mereka saling kenal?"

"Gila! Bagaimana bisa mereka kenal?"

"Apa dia kekasih Sesshōmaru? Kurasa dia bukan tipe yang disuka oleh Sesshōmaru."

Kagome mulai mendengar bisik-bisik dari kerumunan para wanita yang nampaknya memang menantikan kedatangan Sesshōmaru. Air matanya kembali menetes setelah mendengar itu semua, bahkan orang yang mendengar itu akan tahu bahwa Kagome bukanlah sosok yang pantas untuk Sesshōmaru, lantas kenapa ia masih mengharapkan Sesshōmaru?

" _Kau harus segera pergi Kagome! Kau harus menghindari_ _Sesshōmaru_ _dan segera menghubungi kakakmu!"_ batin Kagome.

Kagome menghapus air matanya dengan kasar, "Kurasa aku harus pergi," ujar Kagome memaksa untuk tersenyum di hadapan Sesshōmaru, "kita bisa melanjutkannya nanti, aku senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Sesshōmaru." Kagome berjalan meninggalkan Sesshōmaru, tapi apa yang diharapkannya adalah lebih dari sekedar bertatap muka dan berbasa-basi seperti itu, ingin rasanya ia menghambur ke dalam pelukan Sesshōmaru, menangis sepuas yang ia ingin, dan mengatakan semua rasa yang dipendamnya selama ini, tidak bisakah ia melakukan itu? Air mata yang ditahannya akhirnya menganak sungai. Sejak kapan Kagome menjadi sangat rapuh seperti ini?

Sesshōmaru mematung ketika sosok Kagome pergi dari hadapannya. Tidak ingin momen itu berlalu begitu saja, Sesshōmaru menarik lengan Kagome, menahan wanita itu untuk tidak pergi darinya. Ada suatu hal yang harus ia katakan pada Kagome secara jujur.

"Kata siapa kau boleh pergi?" tanya Sesshōmaru bergumam, ia melirik Kagome yang kini berada di sampingnya, "apa kau kira aku akan mengizinkanmu untuk pergi begitu saja?" lanjut Sesshōmaru menekan setiap kata yang keluar dari bibirnya.

* * *

Inuyasha dan Kikyō keluar dikawal oleh beberapa orang melewati lorong jalur VVIP bandara, Rin kecil berada di tengah-tengah Kikyō dan Inyasha sambil berpegangan tangan dengan keduanya.

Kikyō menatap suaminya dengan tersenyum bahagia, _"Semoga pilihanku tepat untukmu, Kagome. Kau berhak untuk mendapatkannya."_

Air matanya menitik setetes demi setetes di pipinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Inuyasha kebingungan.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku berharap pilihanku tidaklah salah."

"Kagome maksudmu?"

Kikyō mengangguk.

* * *

"Kata siapa kau boleh pergi?" tanya Sesshōmaru bergumam, ia melirik Kagome yang kini berada di sampingnya, "apa kau kira aku akan mengizinkanmu untuk pergi begitu saja?" lanjut Sesshōmaru menekan setiap kata yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Lepaskan aku!" Kagome meronta ketika Sesshōmaru semakin mengeratkan genggamannya di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Apa kau pikir aku membiarkanmu pergi?" tanya Sesshōmaru dengan tatapan yang tajam dan menekan setiap kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Tidak! Lepaskan aku!" ronta Kagome dan air matanya kembali membasahi pipinya.

"Ikut aku!" ujar Sesshōmaru langsung menarik Kagome pergi dari lautan manusia itu.

Sayup-sayup Kagome tidak mendengar suara dari kerumunan para wanita yang begitu menakutkan bagi Kagome. Ia tidak mempedulikan dirinya yang ditarik oleh Sesshōmaru, ia hanya bisa menangis dalam diam sambil terus memperhatikan sosok yang begitu ia rindukan selama ini. Mereka dikawal oleh pihak pengamanan bandara menuju parkiran serta satu orang yang selalu mengekor Sesshōmaru, Jaken. Kesadaran Kagome terasa terhempas begitu saja setelah melihat sosok gagah bertato _Nihilism_ itu, ia baru tersadar dari fantasinya sejenak atas kekaguman dirinya pada Sesshōmaru ketika laki-laki itu merampas kunci mobilnya dari genggamannya.

"Kita pulang," ujar Sesshōmaru pada manajernya, Jaken.

"Sebentar, apa maksudmu dengan pulang?" tanya Kagome panik.

"Kita pulang ke rumahku," jawab Sesshōmaru santai.

"Tidak. Aku harus menjemput kakakku," tukas Kagome panik.

Kagome berniat meninggalkan Sesshōmaru untuk kembali ke bandara demi menjemput kakaknya, tapi pikirannya saat ini kacau, benar-benar kacau. Di sisi lain ia harus menjemput mereka, tapi hati kecilnya mendamba Sesshōmaru lebih. Seolah mengerti atas apa yang ia rasakan, laki-laki di hadapannya itu langsung menariknya ke dalam pelukan hangat, pelukan yang begitu dia rindukan. Kagome begitu lemah hanya karena pelukan yang diberikan oleh Sesshōmaru, kepanikan yang dialaminya tadi rasanya langsung hilang begitu saja. Tak berselang lama, gawai milik Kagome berdering, Kagome kembali gugup mencari gawainya ketika ia masih berada dalam pelukan hangat Sesshōmaru.

"Halo?" jawab Kagome ketika akhirya ia bisa menemukan gawainya dan menjawab panggilan dari Kikyō, _"Onee-san, gomen ..."_

" _Untuk apa kau meminta maaf padaku?"_ tanya Kikyō santai, nadanya terdengar begitu bahagia, _"apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"_

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kagome kebingungan.

" _Sesshōmaru_ _, apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"_ teriak Kikyō lantang.

"Dia sedang kupeluk, dia begitu panik ketika kuajak pulang," sahut Sesshōmaru.

"Apa maksud kalian?" Kagome mendongak, "ini rencana kalian?"

" _Kau berhak mendapatkanya, Kagome,"_ ujar Kikyō mengakhiri panggilannya siang itu.

Kagome melepaskan pelukan Sesshōmaru dan air matanya kembali tumpah, ia berusaha menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dari Sesshōmaru.

"Kenapa justru menangis?" tanya Sesshōmaru kebingungan, "ayo kita pulang."

"Ada banyak hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu, tapi terasa susah untuk mengatakannya di hadapanmu saat ini," jawab Kagome dengan terisak.

Sesshōmaru membuka perlahan tangan yang menutupi paras cantik Kagome, menghapus air mata Kagome dengan lembut, "Kita bisa membahasnya di rumah. Ada banyak hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu juga."

* * *

Di dalam mobil, Kagome mengalihkan padangannya ke samping, mengabaikan sosok Sesshōmaru yang berada di sampingnya, tatapannya kosong, sedangkan pikirannya terus berkutat pada sosok yang duduk di sampingnya. Sesekali Jaken yang mengemudikan mobil itu melihat tingkah keduanya melalui spion, tidak ada interaksi di antara keduanya, mereka sama-sama memilih untuk diam, berkutat pada pemikirannya sendiri. Sesshōmaru terus memperhatikan Kagome yang sejak masuk ke dalam mobil, ia hanya memandang apa yang terjadi di luar jendela, padahal ia berharap Kagome hanya akan memperhatikannya.

Kagome menghapus air matanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sesshōmaru yang sudah memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kagome masih terisak.

"Apa yang membuatmu menangis seperti itu?" tanya Sesshōmaru penasaran, menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah Kagome.

"Sudah sampai," ujar Jaken memecah konsentrasi keduanya.

"Hm, _ari_ _gatōgozaimasu_ _,"_ jawab Kagome pelan dengan suara yang masih serak akibat menangis, kemudian ia melepaskan tangan Sesshōmaru.

Sesshōmaru menarik tangan Kagome hingga membuat keduanya saling berhadapan, menatap wajah Kagome lekat. Namun, wanita itu justru menjauh, membuat jarak darinya dan memilih turun dari mobil. Di teras, Kagome melihat sosok ibu Sesshōmaru yang tidak ia lihat selama empat tahun belakangan ini, sama seperti apa yang ia rasakan pada Sesshōmaru, ia juga merindukan kedua orang tua Sesshōmaru. Rasanya sudah benar-benar lama Kagome tidak melihat kedua orang tua Sesshōmaru yang sudah ia anggap seperti orang tuanya sendiri itu.

"Sesshōmaru!" teriak Inu Kimi melihat anak kesayangannya yang baru pulang itu keluar dari mobil, anak tunggal keluarga Taishō itu langsung menghambur ke pelukan sang ibu, mereka berpelukan cukup lama.

Kagome mengekor di belakang Sesshōmaru, mengamati keduanya yang saling berpelukan mesra menumpahkan segala rasa atas nama rindu yang terpendam. Ia ikut bahagia melihat keduanya berpelukan mesra, seolah merasakan dirinya berada dalam pelukan keduanya, menyadari air matanya akan jatuh kembali untuk kesekian kalinya, Kagome langsung mendongak mencegah agar air mata itu tidak jatuh membasahi pipinya dan menyebabkan matanya bengkak. Dari pelupuk matanya, ia bisa melihat Inu Kimi membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga anak kesayangannya, bahkan Kagome yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Sesshōmaru tidak dapat mendengar apa yang mereka katakan.

Inu Kimi melepaskan pelukannya dari Sesshōmaru, "Oh iya kekasihmu sudah datang dari tadi," ujarnya cukup membuat Kagome tersadar di mana ia sekarang berada.

" _Apakah kau mengajakku kemari untuk memperkenalkanku pada kekasihmu itu, sekaligus memberitahuku di mana posisiku seharusnya saat ini? Aku tahu kau melakukan ini agar aku tidak bergantung padamu, setidaknya bukankah aku harus terlihat baik di hadapan kekasihmu dan mengucapkan selamat untuk kalian sebagai sahabat yang baik?"_ batin Kagome menatap Sesshōmaru dan Inu Kimi.

"Kagome ..." panggil Inu Kimi mendekat ke arah Kagome, memegangi tubuh Kagome untuk memastikan bahwa Kagome baik-baik saja, "bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah lama tidak bertemu, kau baik-baik saja, 'kan?" lanjutnya memberondongi Kagome dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

Kagome mengangguk dalam diam, memeluk sosok seorang ibu yang sudah dirindukannya, tangisnya kembali pecah dalam pelukan hangat Inu Kimi. Kagome sudah tidak bisa membendungnya kembali.

"Kagome, ada apa?" tanya Inu Kimi pelan, suaranya bergetar. Ia mencoba untuk melepas pelukan Kagome, tapi yang terjadi justru sebaliknya, Kagome semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kumohon, jangan lepaskan," pinta Kagome terisak, tubuhnya bergetar dalam pelukan Inu Kimi.

Sesshōmaru hanya bisa mengamati dua sosok wanita itu saling menangis hanya dalam sebuah pelukan, tanpa ia sadari, air matanya mulai menitik di pipinya. Tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh Sesshōmaru sebelumnya, bahwa pilihan yang ia ambil akan begitu menyakiti Kagome. Ia baru bisa melihatnya kini, saat wanita itu terisak dalam pelukan ibunya, hatinya terasa tercabik-cabik hanya melihat Kagome menangis, bahkan tangisan Kagome lebih parah menyedihkannya dari apa yang pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Kagome, maafkan aku," ujar Inu Kimi menenangkan Kagome dengan mengelus-elus punggungnya, "tidak seharusnya aku menyanggupi rencana konyol yang pada akhirnya akan menyakiti kita," lanjutnya, Kagome makin terisak dalam pelukannya. Butuh beberapa waktu untuk menenangkan Kagome yang terus terisak dalam pelukan Inu Kimi.

"Kagome, bisa kita bicara?" tanya Sesshōmaru pelan sesaat Kagome sudah kembali tenang.

"Oh, hanya berdua?" tanya Kagome polos.

Sesshōmaru menganggukkan kepala, "Iya."

Sesshōmaru berjalan mendahului Kagome untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya, Kagome mengikutinya dari belakang berjarak sekitar dua langkah dari Sesshōmaru, mengamati tiap sudut rumah Sesshōmaru itu dengan detail. Seolah tidak ingin terlewat satu inci pun dari pandangannya, Sesshōmaru langsung menghentikan langkahnya secara mendadak, membuat Kagome menabraknya.

"Ayo! Kenapa lama sekali?" Sesshōmaru mengomel pada Kagome yang dari tadi terus mengamati semua dekorasi rumahnya seolah ia baru pertama kali masuk ke rumahnya.

Kagome mendongak, "Hm, maaf."

Sesshōmaru tidak mau lagi mendengar apa pun alasan Kagome, ia langsung menarik lengan Kagome menuju ke suatu tempat yang tidak diketahui oleh Kagome. Laki-laki berpostur tubuh tinggi itu terus menarik Kagome untuk mengikutinya, melewati ruang keluarga dan juga taman.

Saat menyadari dirinya sudah melewati taman, Kagome melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sesshōmaru, ia menoleh ke kiri area taman yang merupakan kamar tamu yang pernah ditidurinya beberapa tahun silam, "Kau mau membawaku ke mana?"

"Kamarku," jawab Sesshōmaru tanpa beban.

"Apa maksudmu dengan kamar?" tanya Kagome panik.

"Tenanglah."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang?" tanya Kagome dengan nada meninggi.

"Kita sudah dewasa, jika sesuatu terjadi padamu, aku akan tanggung jawab," jawab Sesshōmaru tersenyum, namun Kagome hanya menatap Sesshōmaru dalam diam, "ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu, tidak bisa di sembarang tempat, aku butuh privasiku terjaga."

Mendengar penjelasan dari Sesshōmaru tersebut, Kagome pasrah akan dirinya yang dibawa Sesshōmaru ke dalam kamar untuk membicarakan suatu hal yang dianggap privasi oleh Sesshōmaru. Laki-laki itu memilih untuk belok ke kiri setelah sampai di ujung taman, melewati jalan setapak untuk menuju kamar yang terpisah dari rumah utama. Di sisi kiri dan kanan, jalan setapak itu terlihat berbagai jenis bunga-bunga serta tanaman lainnya ditata dengan rapi untuk menghiasi sekelilingnya.

Selama ia bersahabat dengan Sesshōmaru, ia tidak pernah masuk ke dalam kamar laki-laki itu. Mungkin benar jika ada orang yang berkata bahwa kamar adalah ruangan yang menyimpan berjuta rahasia pemiliknya, satu-satunya tempat yang membuat penghuninya nyaman untuk berlama-lama di kamar. Layaknya mereka berada di sebuah apartemen, pengamanan kamar Sesshōmaru sama seperti dengan apartemen yang terdapat kode rahasia untuk masuk ke dalamnya, setelah memencet beberapa tombol angka, pintu itu akhirnya dapat dibuka oleh Sesshōmaru.

"Masuklah," perintah Sesshōmaru pada Kagome.

Kagome masuk ke kamar Sesshōmaru, mengamati bagaimana keadaan kamar Sesshōmaru. Dari jendela yang berada di sisi kiri, ia bisa melihat bahwa kamar Sesshōmaru ini langsung menghadap ke arah kolam renang dan juga taman, bahkan dari jendela itu ia bisa melihat daerah kamar tamu, ia kembali teringat momen ketika ia hampir berciuman dengan Sesshōmaru di dalam kamar itu. Tepatnya, di sisi jendela yang terlihat dari kamar laki-laki yang nyaris diciumnya empat tahun silam.

"Duduklah, kau akan lelah jika terus berdiri," ujar Sesshōmaru menoleh singkat pada Kagome.

Kagome duduk di sofa yang tersedia, "Sesshōmaru ..." panggilnya.

Sesshōmaru menoleh ke arahnya, "Ya?"

"Tidak, lupakan saja." Kagome langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, sepertinya tidak pantas bagi dirinya untuk mengatakan hal yang ingin dikatakan olehnya.

Sesshōmaru melempar asal pakaiannya di ranjang, "Katakanlah, tak apa. Kau tadi bilang banyak yang ingin kau katakan padaku."

Hening.

Tidak ada jawaban dari wanita yang sudah berulang kali menangis untuk siang ini saja atas apa yang dilakukan oleh Sesshōmaru. Ia terus menundukkan kepala bahkan saat Sesshōmaru duduk di hadapannya tepat.

"Sesshōmaru ..." Kagome menggigit bibir bawahnya, "aku tahu kalau ini sebenarnya tidak pantas aku katakan padamu, tapi kurasa aku harus mengatakannya padamu ..."

"Katakanlah." Sesshōmaru memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan beralih memperhatikan sosok yang ada di hadapannya itu dengan lebih intens.

"Apa begitu susah untuk menghubungiku? Tidak, maksudku selama empat tahun ini kau tidak memberiku kabar sama sekali, kita kehilangan kontak. Aku selalu menghubungimu lewat pesan singkat maupun pos elektronik, tapi tak ada jawaban darimu, apa begitu susah hanya untuk bertanya kabar?"

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin mengetahui tentangku?"

"Karena aku menyayangimu! Karena aku begitu mengkhawatirkanmu, aku selalu bertanya pada diriku sendiri apakah kau baik-baik saja, apakah kau sakit, apakah kau sudah makan? Apa kau tidur nyenyak? Apa kau tidak bermimpi buruk? Apa kau juga merindukanku seperti aku merindukanmu? Kau bilang padaku saat itu bahwa kau hanya akan pergi sebentar dan setelah itu akan kembali, apa empat tahun itu begitu singkat untukmu?"

"Ya, itu singkat. Apa begitu lama untukmu?"

"Ya! Semuanya terasa begitu lama. Jam sepertinya ikut bersekongkol denganmu, karena aku begitu menyayangimu, rasa rinduku padamu begitu terasa menyakitkan dan menyiksa diriku."

"Kau tidak harus melakukannya," sanggah Sesshōmaru.

"Jika aku bisa, aku juga tidak ingin melakukannya. Kenapa aku harus melakukannya setiap hari hanya untuk menangisi dan merindukanmu? Tapi, setelah sekian lama aku menunggumu, aku rasa aku harus melakukannya!" jawab Kagome dengan nada meninggi.

"Kenapa kau harus melakukannya? Kenapa kau harus menyakiti dirimu sendiri?"

"Sesshōmaru! Kekasihmu sudah datang, cepat!" teriak Inu Kimi di taman.

"Baiklah," jawab Sesshōmaru berteriak tak kalah lantang dari ibunya.

"Kurasa aku harus pergi, kekasihmu sudah datang. Jika ia melihatku di sini, ia akan salah paham padaku," tukas Kagome bangkit dari sofa.

Kagome beranjak dari sofa, berjalan meninggalkan Sesshōmaru yang masih terduduk di sofa. Saat dirinya akan keluar dari kamar, Sesshōmaru kembali memanggil dirinya.

"Kagome ..." panggil Sesshōmaru, suaranya terdengar melemah di akhir.

Kagome menghentikan langkahnya, tangannya sudah berada di engsel pintu kamar Sesshōmaru, bersiap untuk keluar dari kamar laki-laki itu.

 _Grep._

Sesshōmaru memeluk Kagome dengan erat, sepasang iris berwarna hazel itu membulat tatkala pelukan itu kian mengerat di pinggangnya. Semakin ia berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukan itu, Sesshōmaru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, dan membiarkan kepalanya berada di bahu wanita yang sudah siap pergi dari kamarnya.

"Sesshōmaru, lepaskan aku," pinta Kagome lirih. Ia benar-benar rapuh dengan perlakuan yang diberikan Sesshōmaru kepadanya, ia harus pergi karena tidak ingin kekasih sahabat karibnya bersalah paham padanya, "kumohon ..."

"Tidak akan! Cukup melepaskanmu sekali saja, tidak untuk kedua kalinya," ujar Sesshōmaru menghirup aroma khas Kagome.

"Sesshōmaru ..." panggil Kagome lemah, air matanya menetes kembali, "jangan seperti ini, kekasihmu akan salah sangka padaku."

"Maafkan aku, Kagome. Cukup bagiku untuk menyakitimu sekali saja, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Cukup membuat pilihan konyol yang begitu menyiksa diriku dan juga dirimu, melihatmu menangis terisak dalam dekapan _haha-ue_ , aku tidak sanggup. Itu adalah tangisan yang paling menyakitkan yang pernah kulihat, saat dua orang yang kusayang menangis dalam pelukan. Aku tidak ingin melihat hal itu, aku hanya ingin melihatmu tersenyum," ujar Sesshōmaru mengabaikan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kagome.

"Sesshōmaru, kumohon jangan seperti ini? Kekasihmu bisa salah paham terhadapaku. Aku tidak ingin pertemuan pertamaku dengannya buruk karena kesalahpahaman ini, aku tidak ingin mempunyai masalah dengan orang yang baru pertama aku temui," terang Kagome panjang lebar pada Sesshōmaru.

"Dia sudah ada di sini sejak tadi," kata Sesshōmaru dengan santainya, kemudian ia membalikkan badan Kagome agar langsung saling berhadapan.

"Oh tidak, bagaimana ini? Jadi, dia sudah ada di sini sejak tadi? Bagaimana kalau ia melihat dan mendengar semuanya?" Kagome panik, melihat sekelilingnya.

Sesshōmaru memegang pundak Kagome, menenangkan Kagome yang sudah mulai panik, "Jika kekasihku adalah seorang yang ada di hadapanku bagaimana?" Kagome terdiam, mencoba mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh Sesshōmaru, "jika aku menyayangimu lebih dari seorang sahabat bagaimana?"

"Maksudmu bagaimana? Jangan membuatku bingung," jawab Kagome masih kebingungan.

"Kagome, dengarkan aku!" Sesshōmaru menatap lekat Kagome, "Kekasihku bernama Kagome Higurashi yang saat ini ada di hadapanku, apa kau keberatan?"

"Sudah, jangan bercanda!"

"Aku serius," ujar Sesshōmaru meyakinkan Kagome.

"Aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang kau bicarakan. Mereka mengatakan kekasihmu sudah datang, bahkan kau mengatakan bahwa dia sudah ada di sini, bagaimana bisa aku?"

"Benar. Tapi, apa kau melihat orang lain selain aku di kamar ini? Di dalam kamar ini, hanya ada aku dan kau, tidak ada orang lain. Kekasihku adalah seseorang yang bernama Kagome Higurashi, apa kau keberatan dengan hal itu?" ujar Sesshōmaru mantap, tanpa ada keraguan.

Kagome terdiam mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Sesshōmaru, laki-laki yang sudah membuatnya menangis itu mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah kekasihnya. Perasaan campur aduk itu bersemayam di dalam dada Kagome, semuanya ingin meluap secara bersama-sama. Namun, semua kegelisahan yang dirasakan oleh Kagome semuanya sirna begitu saja tatkala sosok yang ada di hadapannya itu menyebut namanya, sebuah harapan yang diinginkan selama empat tahun belakangan ini benar-benar terjadi.

"Kenapa justru diam?" tanya Sesshōmaru membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Tidak, maksudku ..." belum sempat Kagome menyelesaikan apa yang ingin dikatakan olehnya, Sesshōmaru langsung menutup mulut wanita itu dengan ciuman seringan bulu, yang membuatnya mendamba lebih selama ini. Ia memeluk pinggang Kagome dengan kedua tangannya, sementara jantung Kagome berhenti berdebar, rupanya ia tak ingin kalah dengan laki-laki itu, dengan sigap ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di leher Sesshōmaru. Ciuman yang mereka lakukan nampak seperti ciuman yang tidak ingin saling terpisah satu sama lain lagi. Air mata Kagome kembali membasahi pipinya, alih-alih karena sedih, air mata yang kini menganak sungai itu adalah luapan rasa bahagia yang tidak bisa dikatakan oleh keduanya melalui kata-kata, lisan sudah tak mampu untuk membungkus semuanya hanya untuk menyuarakan apa yang dirasakan oleh dua insan anak adam itu.

Sesshōmaru melepaskan ciuman itu dan menghapus air mata Kagome dengan pelan.

"Kau mengatakan di sebuah acara bahwa kau sudah berpacaran selama empat tahun, kau tahu bagaimana diriku saat mendengarnya? Aku benar-benar hancur saat itu juga," ujar Kagome nanar.

"Aku sudah tahu, maafkan aku ... apa kau keberatan jika aku mengatakan kita sudah berpacaran selama empat tahun pada media?"

"Tidak bisakah kau meminta izin terlebih dahulu padaku?"

"Akan kupikirkan ulang." Sesshōmaru tersenyum, "Kagome ..."

"Hm ..."

"Mari kita bertunangan lusa, saat Hari Natal?" ujar Sesshōmaru meminta persetujuan dari kekasihnya itu.

Kagome melepaskan tangannya dari leher Sesshōmaru, "Apa itu tidak terlalu cepat?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah menantikan ini lama, kau juga tahu bahwa aku tidak akan lama untuk berada di London. Awal tahun depan aku harus kembali ke USA, aku ingin kau ikut denganku."

"Tapi, itu terlalu mendadak untukku ..."

"Jika kita bertunangan lusa, aku bisa membawamu ke USA. Februari kita bisa menikah," jawab Sesshōmaru menambahkan.

"Tidak, kenapa kau membuat keputusan ini sendirian? Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanku? Kikyō _onee-san_ juga sedang hamil aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin mengikatmu dalam status pacaran saja, aku ingin mengikatmu dengan status resmi, apa kau tidak takut jika aku pergi darimu lagi? Soal pekerjaanmu, aku sudah membahasnya dengan mereka saat di Amerika kemarin, tidak perlu ada yang kau cemaskan. Mereka mengatakan bahwa jika kau ikut denganku ke Amerika, kemungkinan besar mereka juga akan ke Amerika di rumah Inuyasha. Apa kau keberatan?"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan perusahaan jika Inuyasha pergi ke Amerika?"

"Apa bekerja begitu mengasyikkan hingga kau mengabaikanku? Selama ini bukan hanya kau saja yang tersiksa, tapi aku juga tersiksa."

"Semuanya begitu mendadak, Sesshōmaru ..." Sesshōmaru langsung menutup kembali mulut Kagome dengan ciumannya, wanita itu memejamkan matanya, membiarkan sensasi kenikmatan itu menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Tidak bisakah kau melakukannya untukku?" bisik Sesshōmaru di sela-sela ciumannya, "aku tidak bisa pergi lagi darimu, cukup untuk waktu itu saja aku pergi darimu selama empat tahun, aku tidak ingin ada penyiksaan lain untuk kita. Kita bisa mempersiapkan bersama-sama untuk masa depan kita, tanpa harus terpisah lagi," lanjutnya menyudahi ciumannya.

Kagome kini memberikan ciuman singkat pada Sesshōmaru, "Aku tak sabar menantikannya."

Sesshōmaru membalas ciuman singkat itu dengan menghujani Kagome ciuman-ciuman kecil, "Kau bisa tidur denganku malam ini, kita bisa membicarakan semuanya sampai kita tertidur."

"Haruskah seperti itu?"

"Kau menolakku? Aku akan bertanggung jawab jika terjadi sesuatu padamu."

"Aku percaya padamu, hanya saja ..."

"Apa?" tanya Sesshōmaru bingung.

"Bagaimana dengan papa dan mamasoal ini?"

"Wow!"

"Ada apa?"

"Tak kusangka kau sudah berani memanggilnya papa dan mama," ujar Sesshōmaru menjahili Kagome dengan senyuman nakal.

Kagome tersenyum, "Jangan menatapku seperti itu!"

"Sepertinya kau sudah benar-benar siap ..."

"Kau tidak harus membahasnya, kita baru saja memulainya beberapa saat yang lalu," sanggah Kagome, kini pipinya sudah bersemu merah muda.

"Kau lupa, kita sudah empat tahun berpacaran," sahut Sesshōmaru.

Kagome mendekatkan hidungnya dengan hidung Sesshōmaru, "Kata siapa?"

"Jadi, kau sedang bermain-main denganku? Sepertinya aku harus membuatmu ham ..." belum sempat Sesshōmaru melanjutkan apa yang ingin dikatakannya, Kagome langsung menutup mulut kekasihnya itu dengan telapak tangannya.

"Aku akan tidur di sini jika papa dan mama mengizinkanku, mengerti?"

"Mereka akan mendukungku," jawab Sesshōmaru dengan percaya diri.

"Kau begitu percaya diri sekali," ejek Kagome.

"Sesshōmaru, sudah hampir waktunya makan malam," teriak Inu Kimi di taman yang suaranya terdengar dengan jelas sampai ke dalam kamar Sesshōmaru.

"Ya!" jawab Sesshōmaru sedikit lantang.

"Aku harus membantunya," jawab Kagome melepaskan pelukan Sesshōmaru.

"Kenapa? Ada pembantu yang bertugas," protes Sesshōmaru kesal dengan keputusan Kagome.

"Kita bisa mengobrol nanti setelah makan malam."

"Tidak, aku masih ingin bersamamu," rengek Sesshōmaru manja.

"Sesshōmaru, jangan seperti anak kecil, hm? Aku akan menginap," jawab Kagome dengan mengancam agar ia tidak melarang apa yang ingin dilakukan olehnya.

"Baiklah ... kalau begitu aku ikut."

"Untuk apa? Aku tidak yakin kau akan membantu," jawab Kagome keluar dari kamar, diikuti oleh Sesshōmaru.

* * *

Sebagai calon anggota keluarga baru, Kagome mulai membantu Inu Kimi yang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam di dapur, bersama seorang pelayan yang pernah melayaninya empat tahun lalu. Sesekali Kagome meliriknya, seakan seperti sebuah film, kenangannya akan kejadian di empat tahun lalu bersama Sesshōmaru di dalam kamar tamu terputar dengan otomatis. Seulas senyum terukir di wajah cantiknya.

"Ada apa?" bisik Inu Kimi mendekat pada Kagome.

Kagome menggeleng pelan, "Hanya teringat empat tahun yang lalu, mama." Untuk pertama kalinya, ia memberanikan diri untuk memanggil calon ibu mertuanya dengan panggilan "mama". Di sisi lain, Kagome ingin mengisyaratkan bahwa ia menyetujui lamaran Sesshōmaru.

Mendengar apa yang terlontar, Inu Kimi menolehkan wajahnya pada Kagome. Tatapan matanya berbinar, menandakan bahwa wanita paruh baya itu bahagia dan cukup terkejut, mulutnya menganga. Tak ada sepatah kata keluar dari bibirnya, dengan gerakan yang cukup cepat ia langsung memeluk Kagome erat dan memejamkan matanya.

" _Arigat_ _ō_ _,_ Kagome," bisik Inu Kimi berulang kali dalam pelukannya sambil mengelus punggung Kagome pelan.

"Ada apa ini? Apa sesuatu yang membahagiakan sedang terjadi dan aku tidak mengetahuinya?" tanya Inu no Taishō memasuki area meja makan, ia ikut tersenyum sebelum mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sesshōmaru yang duduk tidak jauh dari situ.

Sesshōmaru hanya tersenyum dalam diam, mengabaikan ayahnya yang penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi. Butuh beberapa menit bagi Inu no Taishō untuk mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, ia terus melirik anak semata wayangnya dan juga istrinya secara bergantian, dan kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Jadi, semuanya sesuai rencanamu?" tanya Inu no Taishō pada Sesshōmaru.

Lagi, anak kesayangannya itu hanya diam tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata. Diam sejenak, Sesshōmaru menarik napas dalam-dalam, "Natal kita bertunangan," ujarnya santai, nadanya terdengar mantap.

"Akhirnya," ujar Inu no Taishō lega, ia menarik kursi di meja makan untuk duduk, "lalu, bagaimana dengan keluarga Kagome? Apa mereka sudah tahu?"

Sesshōmaru bangkit, melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja makan, menarik kursi itu kemudian duduk di dekat ayahnya.

"Hn. Mereka sudah tahu."

Kagome dan Inu Kimi menyusul ke meja makan, menarik kursi kemudian duduk sementara para pelayan yang melanjutkan pekerjaan yang tersisa.

"Berarti hanya tinggal besok waktu yang tersisa untuk berbelanja. Aku akan belanja dengan Kagome besok," celetuk Inu Kimi.

"Biar aku saja dengan Kagome," sahut Sesshōmaru cepat.

"Jangan! Yang ada nantinya justru kalian terjebak dan tidak bisa keluar dari kerumunan fansmu. Biar aku dan Kagome saja," pungkas Inu Kimi.

Sesshōmaru menggeleng.

"Papa ... mama _,_ " panggil Kagome pelan, orang yang dipanggil pun langsung menoleh ke arahnya, "apakah malam ini aku boleh menginap di sini?" lanjutnya, sebelum pertanyaan itu terlontar, Kagome menggigit bibir bawahnya karena ragu.

Tawa mereka yang ada di meja makan langsung pecah, kecuali Kagome yang masih kebingungan dengan maksud mereka.

"Jadi, tidak boleh ya ..." ujar Kagome lesu.

"Tentu saja boleh. Kenapa tidak?" tanya Inu Kimi menepuk bahu Kagome.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kagome antusias.

"Ya. Kau bisa tidur dengan Sesshōmaru," ujar Inu no Taishō yang langsung membuat pipi Kagome merona.

"Biarkan dia tidur denganku, ada banyak hal yang ingin kubahas dengannya." Inu Kimi tak rela begitu saja ketika mengetahui Kagome akan tidur dengan Sesshōmaru.

"Kenapa? Jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Kagome, Sesshōmaru akan bertanggung jawab. Kau tak perlu melarangnya. Bukankah semakin cepat justru lebih baik?"

Mendengar itu, Inu Kimi terdiam beberapa waktu. "Kau benar," ucap Inu Kimi menyetujui usulan suaminya.

* * *

Sesshōmaru dan Kagome berbaring di ranjang kamar dalam posisi yang saling berhadapan satu sama lain, menangkupkan selimut untuk menutupi tubuh kedua insan yang tidak puas untuk meluapkan rasa rindu yang sudah tersimpan selama empat tahun.

"Sesshōmaru ..." panggil Kagome lirih, tatapannya tertuju pada netra sang kekasih yang berbaring di hadapannya.

"Hn." Hanya sebuah gumaman yang keluar dari bibir Sesshōmaru, tak berselang lama ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok wanita yang sudah mencuri hatinya sejak lama.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" tanya Kagome akhirnya, pertanyaan yang tadinya terasa sulit untuk dilontarkan, kini meluncur tanpa ada hambatan yang tercipta sedikit pun.

Senyap. Tak ada jawaban dari Sesshōmaru. Laki-laki itu justru sibuk menyibakkn beberapa jumput rambut Kagome yang berusaha menutupi netra hazel sang kekasih.

"Dulu kau suka pada Inuyasha yang memiliki pekerjaan, sedangkan aku? Aku dulu hanyalah pengangguran yang mengamati perkembangan saham _chichi-ue_ di depan komputer sambil memantau perusahaan, tak memiliki pekerjaan yang jelas. Jadi, kupikir akan lebih baik jika aku mengejar cita-citaku yang sempat terkubur, dan dari situ aku berpikir kalau kau akan berpaling padaku. Apakah cukup jawabanku?"

"Bagaimana kau yakin bahwa aku akan mencintaimu?" tanya Kagome penasaran sambil menelisik detail wajah kekasihnya itu.

"Entahlah, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. Mungkin karena takdir?"

Kagome mendaratkan kecupan singkat di bibir Sesshōmaru. Hening. Deru napas keduanya saling merayap di kulit tubuhnya.

"Apakah menghilang begitu saja sangat menyakitkan?" tanya Sesshōmaru menatap lekat sosok wanita yang berbaring di hadapannya.

"Tentu saja. Tapi, hal itu membuatku makin mencintaimu. Karena setiap saat yang kita habiskan bersama bisa saja menjadi detik terakhir kita. Dan itulah membuatnya makin menjadi berharga," jawab Kagome dengan mengumbar senyuman pada sosok yang kini telah menjadi kekasihnya.

Sesshōmaru menarik tubuh Kagome mendekat dan menutup kembali mulut wanita itu dengan ciumannya. Kagome memejamkan mata, sensasi kenikmatan menjalari sekujur tubuhnya hingga ke jari kaki. Sesshōmaru terus menghujani Kagome dengan ciuman-ciuman lembutnya, Kagome memeluk leher Sesshōmaru dan meminta sesuatu yang lebih, sementara ia menggerakkan mulutnya, bibirnya, di mulut Kagome. Napas mereka saling beradu satu sama lain. Napasnya bersatu. Rasa hangat yang tercipta, lambat laun membuat keduanya jatuh ke dalam mimpi panjang yang enggan berakhir malam itu.

Tak terasa, hari yang begitu dinantikan oleh Sesshōmaru dan juga Kagome akhirnya datang juga, tepat di malam yang kudus itu, Sesshōmaru mengambil selangkah lebih dekat untuk hubungannya dengan Kagome. Tak ingin melepaskan Kagome dan membuatnya menangis lagi, ia berjanji pada dirinya bahwa ia akan senantiasa untuk membahagiakan Kagome. Tak ada wajah yang tidak bahagia malam itu, semuanya terlihat berbinar-binar karena ikut merasakan kebahagiaan atas Sesshōmaru dan juga Kagome, sebuah acara yang hanya mengundang keluarga dan kolega terdekat itu terasa sangat sakral dari kata "pertunangan biasa".

Pertunangan tersebut menandakan sebuah ikatan resmi di antara Kagome dan juga Sesshōmaru sebelum keduanya melanjutkan hubungannya ke jenjang yang lebih serius.

* * *

Sesshōmaru bersandar pada sofa yang letaknya tak jauh dari ranjangnya, atensi tunangannya sedang terfokus pada apa yang tertampil di layar, sedangkan dirinya begitu terpukau karena kekagumannya pada makhluk yang Tuhan ciptakan dan kini berada di sampingnya. Kagome bersandar di bahu kokoh sang pria. Ia bingung saat menyadari bahwa Sesshōmaru tidak fokus dengan film yang terputar di layar, seperti yang ia harapkan, tapi laki-laki itu hanya fokus pada dirinya. Sesshōmaru memandanganya dengan serius. Ia meraih Kagome dan menyentuhnya dengan ringan dan begitu sederhana. Padahal, ia hanya menyentuh dagu sang tunangan dengan ujung jari telunjuknya. "Kau menggodaku malam ini," katanya sangat lembut.

Ini dia. Saat di mana seharusnya Kagome berdiri dan berkata bahwa ia tidak menggoda sang pewaris tunggal Taishō Grup tersebut. Namun, ia tidak melakukannya hingga ia menyadari bahwa Sesshōmaru melorot dari lengan sofa, tepat di sebelahnya. Aroma mint khas milik Sesshōmaru menguar, memancarkan kekuatan dari setiap pori, dan Kagome sama sekali tidak bergerak. Ia menunggu.

Iris Sesshōmaru terlihat seperti madu, semisterius jurang yang dalam, dan ia mempelajari diri Kagome, lama dan saksama. Sekali lagi, Kagome berpikir ini waktunya untuk mundur, karena kemudian Sesshōmaru pun berdiri dan momen ini akan padam dengan sendirinya. Akan tetapi, ia tidak beranjak, jemari Sesshōmaru menyelip ke rambutnya dan membelai kepalanya. Awalnya seperti tidak lebih dari desahan udara yang panas dan menggoda; lalu seluruh mulut Sesshōmaru menekan mulutnya. Kagome tidak menghindar, tidak memprotes; ia terkatung-katung di hamparan ombak dan penemuan, lengannya terangkat, tangannya terjatuh di pundak Sesshōmaru, ujung-ujung jemari tergugah oleh rasa yang begitu sederhana darii kulit. Sesshōmaru menciumnya dengan kuat dan dalam, dan ia merasakan kehangatan dan getaran menjalar.

Sesshōmaru-lah yang menyudahi ciuman itu, melepaskan diri dengan perlahan dan suaranya terdengar parau saat berkata, "Aku akan melahapmu."

Kagome mengangguk, "Kau seharusnya memberitahuku bahwa kau menginginkannya."

Sesshōmaru balas mengangguk, "Kita harus pergi."

"Pasti. Sekarang."

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu bahwa aku benar-benar akan melahapmu malam ini dan aku sudah memberimu peringatan untuk kabur dariku."

Kagome menggelengkan kepalanya, memperhatikan mata Sesshōmaru, "Seharusnya aku memang kabur. Tapi, aku tidak melakukannya. Maksudku, ya. Tapi, tidak."

"Kau benar."

Namun tak satu pun dari mereka beranjak, dan saat Sesshōmaru menciumnya lagi, ia membiarkan jemarinya membelai punggungnya, dan merasakan tangannya ada di tubuhnya. Lalu, ia berhenti lagi.

Kagome tersenyum, perasaannya sudah menyesuaikan diri dengan sempurna, pikirannya tiba-tiba mengarahkan jalannya. Ia membasahi bibirnya perlahan, senyumannya mengembang, "Kau ingin aku mengatakan bahwa aku seharusnya pergi? Seharusnya. Apakah aku ingin pergi? Tidak. apakah aku berkeinginan untuk pergi? Menurutku tidak, tapi sekali lagi, semua terserah padamu sekarang."

Erangan Sesshōmaru dalam dan gemetar, lalu ia berdiri tib-tiba hingga mengejutkan Kagome dan menarik tangan Kagome.

"Kita seharusnya tidak melakukan ini," kata Sesshōmaru dengan suara sedikit menggoda.

"Seharusnya tidak." Kagome menyetujui pelan saat melingkarkan lengannya di leher Sesshōmaru. Matanya terkunci oleh mata Sesshōmaru, ia sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa ia sedang menuju kamar utama yang elegan dengan perlahan. Ranjangnya besar. Saat pria itu menidurkannya di ranjang, Sesshōmaru segera berbaring di sampingnya.

Mereka bertemu dalam ciuman penjelajahan penuh gairah, bibir melebur, lidah bertaut, mulut terkunci. Tangannya kuat, jari-jarinya lembut, sentuhannya seperti magnet. Bibirnya jatuh di tengah lehernya, lalu semakin turun, ujung lidahnya menggoda tulang selangkanya naik turun, lalu masih terus turun. Jemarinya menyelip di rambut Sesshōmaru, merasai tekturnya yang kaya. Kagome merasakan tubuh Sesshōmaru. Dengan pinggang dan kaki yang menekannya, ia merasakan gairahnya membuncah, menegang di balik pakaiannya. Lalu tangan Sesshōmaru, dengan mahir, melepas _dress_ yang dikenakannya dan juga kaitan bra miliknya, diikuti oleh bibirnya, tegang di atas payudaranya, dan tangannya membelai serta membuai. Bibirnya menggoda dalam setiap sentuhan, bergerak di sekitar putingnya, puncak payudaranya, lalu naik ke lekuk lehernya lagi. Kegilaan belaian yang dingin dan panas, seakan mengirimkan letupan-letupan api dalam aliran darahnya dan menyerbu dengan kegairahan yang pas menusuk masuk ke jantung berahinya yang terdalam.

Sesshōmaru berhenti, matanya menatap Kagome, senyumannya sungguh menawan, "Ini gila."

"Kita sepakat tentang hal itu."

Bibir Sesshōmaru menyentuh bibir Kagome lagi. Beberapa saat mereka mendesah. Lalu ciuman itu semakin dalam dan kaki mereka berbelit saat tubuh mereka bersatu dan melebut. Dada Sesshōmaru yang entah sejak kapan sudah bertelanjang itu nampak bidang, desah napasnya memenuhi naluri Kagome, seiring dengan debur jantung mereka. Tubuhnya serasa matahari dan laut; lembut, licin, panas. Sesshōmaru bergerak erotis di atasnya, payudara Kagome menempel di dadanya.

Kagome melekat pada Sesshōmaru, menggerakkan jemarinya di punggung Sesshōmaru, sepanjang tulang punggungnya, turun ke karet pinggang celana pendek Sesshōmaru, lalu ke depan menuju pengaitnya. Jari-jari Kagome tidak selincah jari-jari Sesshōmaru, tangan Sesshōmaru menangkap Kagome, tanpa melepaskan ciumannya. Kagome samar-samar sadar bahwa celana itu sudah terlepas, sangat sadar saat tubuh telanjang Sesshōmaru menekan tubuhnya. Ia merasakan jemari Sesshōmaru menyelip di balik satu-satunya kain penghalang yang menutupi area sensitif miliknya, ketika ia berusaha melepaskan penghalang terakhir di antara mereka, semuanya seperti kesenangan yang eksotis. Kagome melekatkan tubuhnya pada Sesshōmaru dan jari-jari Sesshōmaru meluncur di sepanjang tulang punggungnya, lalu menangkup bokongnya, membawa panas tubuhnya ke tubuh Sesshōmaru yang menegang. Bibir Sesshōmaru terus membelai dan menjelajah. Lalu ia bergerak, licin, tangkas, beralih di atas Kagome, bibirnya menekan lekuk tubuhnya, meregangkan pahanya. Kagome merasakan sentakan sentuhannya, lalu permainan lidahnya; serasa terbakar, terperangkap dalam pusaran air. Kenikmatan sensual murni memujanya bahkan ketika keintiman yang meledak-ledak menemaskannya, meski hanya untuk berapa detik dalam gejolak sensasi.

Sesshōmaru adalah pecinta yang luar biasa. Halus dan berani. Gigi, lidah, bibir, sentuhan, semuanya terangkum dalam tarian penuh gairah yang membuatnya kehabisan napas, bergemuruh, bergetar di antara getaran kenikmatan dan nikmat yang mematikan. Kagome melengkung, meliuk, tersentak, dan memekik saat ia benar-benar ... terhubung. Ya, ia terhubung, masuk lebih dalam dan ia merasa hidupnya berada dalam kulit Sesshōmaru. Ia bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia memiliki naluri dan logika dan tahu apa yang ia lakukan, tapi ini ... sangat terhubung.

Sesshōmaru paham benar rasa sakit yang akan dirasakan oleh Kagome, ketika miliknya menembus dinding kokoh itu. sebelum wanitanya memekik lebih keras, ia menutup mulut wanita itu dengan ciuman yang memikat, membuat wanita itu terbuai dengan belaiannya. Kali ini mereka lebih terhubung daripada sebelumnya. Lebih tersentuh, begitu menggembirakan, tersengat, terseret, terbawa ... Kagome menangis di rambut Sesshōmaru, meraih Sesshōmaru ke arahnya, dan sebelum bibir Sesshōmaru kembali bertaut dengan bibirnya, ia gemetar dengan sensasi baru dari nafsu yang menyenangkan saat desakan tubuh Sesshōmaru menyerbu tubuhnya.

Demi apapun, Sesshōmaru tahu caranya memaksa dengan geraan yang paling lambat dan lembut, lalu untuk menerjang dan mendorong dengan desakan kekuatan badai hebat di lautan. Kagome tahu ada saat-saat di mana ia melupakan segalanya kecuali kebutuhan yang membara untuk bersama dengannya, bersatu dengannya, merasakan gemetar dan getaran, kekuatan dan kekuasaannya, panas tubuh yang lembap dan licin, gerakan itu, dan kerinduan itu ... Kagome seharusnya sudah menjerit dan berteriak cukup keras untuk membangunkan seisi rumah. Ia tahu bahwa Sesshōmaru pasti bisa merasakan ledakan klimaksnya yang dengan begitu saja menyeruak dan memeluk dirinya, begitu bahagianya Kagome hingga ia akhirnya tahu apa yang orang-orang maksud dengan istilah 'kenikmatan surga'.

Pastinya Sesshōmaru bisa merasakannya, Sesshōmaru tahu ... Lalu menunggu, Sesshōmaru mencapai klimaks beberapa detik kemudian atau beberapa jam, Kagome tidak tahu, ia sendiri terbaring bermandikan peluh sampai-sampai ia sendiri tidak yakin apakah dirinya masih bernapas atau jantungnya masih berdetak.

Kagome berpikir bisa saja ia melarikan diri dan pergi. Memberi selamat pada dirinya karena telah terlibat hubungan percintaan yang dewasa. Membiarkan dirinya merasakan kesenangan orang dewasa, mengingkari emosi sebenarnya yang bercampur aduk. Tapi, segala sesuatu pasti ada akibatnya dan Kagome tahu itu. Ia sudah mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri agar tidak melakukannya ... Sangat terlambat. Ini _sudah_ terhubung. Sesshōmaru beringsut ke sisi Kagome, memeluknya, lalu mengusap rambutnya. Kagome membayangkan dengan gelisah apa yang akan mereka bicarakan setelah apa yang mereka lakukan. Saat Sesshōmaru memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadapnya, matanya begitu gelap dan hangat, senyum tulus melengkung di bibirnya. Sekali lagi, Sesshōmaru menyentuh rambutnya dan Kagome membayangkan apa yang laki-laki itu lihat di matanya, seberapa banyak yang dapat ia baca dari wajahnya. Namun, selang beberapa detik kemudian, Sesshōmaru mendaratkan ciuman yang cukup lama di keningnya sambil berbisik, "Selamat malam, Kagome-ku."

* * *

Malam itu, entah karena apa, Sesshōmaru mengajak Kagome untuk berjalan-jalan dengan dalih sebagai penebusan rasa bersalah yang pernah ia lakukan. Awalnya, Kagome menolak mengingat status Sesshōmaru kini adalah seorang selebriti yang sedang naik daun, ia yakin akan dengan sangat mudah hanya untuk mengenali laki-laki yang kini menjadi tunangannya. Tapi, bukan Sesshōmaru namanya jika ia tidak memiliki seribu satu macam cara untuk membujuk wanitanya, kalimat sanggahan yang tadinya terus dilontarkan oleh Kagome rasanya tak bertuan. Kagome luluh dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh apa yang dikatakan oleh Sesshōmaru.

Di perjalanan, sambil mengendarai mobil, Sesshōmaru terus bercerita tentang masa lalu yang mereka lalui bersama. Tentang janji yang pernah mereka buat di bawah hujan salju yang turun pertama kali saat itu, kenangan yang memalukan, sedih, dan berkesan. Semuanya Sesshōmaru ceritakan dengan detail, untuk memastikan bahwa ia masih mengingat kenangannya bersama Kagome, membuktikan bahwa tidak ada kenangan yang ia lupakan. Tak jarang, Kagome memotong perkataan Sesshōmaru ketika ia mulai menceritakannya secara hiperbola tentang dirinya, seperti ia dengan mudah dibujuk kala marah hanya dengan membelikan makanan kesukaannya. Banyak menceritakan tentang kenangan masa lalu bersama orang yang ingin kau ajak berbagi bukanlah pilihan yang salah, ada banyak momen yang akan selalu kau kenang, pikir Kagome. Dan saat itu pulalah, ia berjanji bahwa ia akan selalu berada di samping Sesshōmaru tak peduli seberapa berat permasalahan yang akan mereka hadapi bersama.

Mobil berhenti dan Kagome baru menyadari ke mana tujuan mereka. Seketika ia baru menyadari bahwa tempat yang mereka kunjungi bukanlah tempat yang bisa dikatakn privasi, ini justru sebaliknya. Sesshōmaru membawanya ke London Eye tepat di malam pergantian tahun baru, ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sesshōmaru yang telah usai melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang melilit tubuhnya.

"Sesshōmaru ..." panggil Kagome lemah.

"Hn?" Pria itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "ada apa?"

"Kau yakin mengajakku ke tempat seperti ini ... yang terbuka dan dengan mudah untuk diamati oleh publik?"

Sesshōmaru mengangguk, "Itulah tujuanku." Seulas senyuman manis tergambar dengan jelas di raut wajahnya.

"Kau gila ya? Bagaimana kalau fansmu menyerbu kit ..." Belum sempat Kagome menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sesshōmaru menutup mulutnya dengan kecupan singkat yang manis.

Pria itu menyeringai, "Tenanglah, aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya," jawab Sesshōmaru mantap, tak berselang lama, ia mengeluarkan tangan kanannya dari saku mantel, sebuah masker dan kacamata sudah ada di genggamannya.

Kagome bernapas lega, "Seharusnya kau mengatakannya." Kemudian wanita berambut cokelat gelap itu merampas masker dan juga kacamata dari genggaman lelakinya, memasangkannya dengan tepat.

"Aku ingin membuat kejutan untukmu —tidak. Lebih tepatnya aku ingin membuatmu terlihat panik, dan ternyata kau begitu menggemaskan kala panik. Anggap saja malam ini adalah sebuah kencan antara kita berdua. Kau tidak keberatan, 'kan?"

Kagome menggeleng dan mendaratkan kecupan singkat di pipi pasangannya seraya berseru, "Ayo!"

Setelah Sesshōmaru membukakan pintu mobil hanya untuknya, Kagome berinisiatif untuk menggamit lengan laki-laki yang berpostur tubuh lebih tinggi darinya itu. Sesshōmaru tersenyum lebar sebagai tanda kepuasan dirinya mengingat kekasihnya berinisiatif melakukan hal-hal yang awalnya begitu dihindari Kagome untuk dilakukan di depan publik. Kali ini berbeda, wanita itu secara terang-terangan melakukannya dan terus menempelkan dirinya pada tunangannya.

Pada awalnya semuanya baik-baik saja, namun ketika langkah kaki mereka semakin mendekat ke arah London Eye, beberapa kelompok orang yang Kagome pikir hanyalah orang biasa yang memiliki tujuan ke tempat yang sama itu, semakin mendekat ke arahnya, samar-samar Kagome mulai mendengar apa yang mereka perbincangkan.

"Bukankah itu Sesshōmaru?"

"Kau yakin itu Sesshōmaru?"

"Hm, sangat yakin. Tapi, siapa wanita yang di sampingnya itu?"

"Kekasihnya?"

"Kau gila!"

"Tidak. Aku tidak gila! Lagi pula Sesshōmaru pernah menyinggungnya di wawancara."

"Baiklah kita anggap saja kalau wanita itu kekasihnya, tapi, kenapa mereaka harus kencan di tempat seperti ini?"

"Itu hak mereka!"

"Aku penasaran dengan wajah kekasihnya!"

"Kau benar, aku juga penasaran!"

Kagome mendongak pada sang kekasih yang wajahnya tertutupi oleh masker. Dengan cepat, laki-laki itu mengalihkan pandangannya, "Ada apa?"

Seolah memberikan minyak di atas kobaran api, seringaian manis terlihat di pelupuk mata wanita bermarga Higurashi itu, senyuman yang tidak bisa diartikan itu juga terlukis sempurna di wajahnya, "Aku ingin menanyakan suatu hal padamu. Bolehkah?"

Laki-laki yang memiliki postur seperti pemain basket itu menghadap kekasihnya dengan sempurna, "Hm, katakanlah."

"Seberapa banyak kau mencintaiku?" tanya Kagome dengan manja.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan suatu hal yang sudah pasti jawabannya?"

"Hm ... aku tidak bermaksud untuk meragukanmu, hanya saja ... aku begitu penasaran, karena malam itu kau mengatakan bahwa kau sudah lama mencintaiku, aku hanya penasaran. Jika kau malu untuk menjawabnya, tidak perlu dijawab," jawab Kagome, senyum simpul terukir di kedua bibirnya.

"Apa kau begitu penasaran? Apa kau begitu ingin mengetahuinya?" tanya sang lelaki dengan sedikit menggoda wanitanya.

Kagome hanya mengangguk ketika Sesshōmaru bertanya, pipinya merona.

Semua orang yang berada di dekat pasangan kekasih ini mengalihkan pandangannya pada mereka, seolah menjadikannya objek yang harus mereka abadikan momen langka tersebut. Yang pertama kali dilakukan oleh Sesshōmaru adalah melepaskan topi hangat sang kekasih, tak lama berselang, ia melepas kacamata yang sontak menimbulkan teriakan di kalangan wanita yang mampu mengenali sosoknya. Masker yang telah menjadi topeng penyamarannya pun ia lepas, Sesshōmaru juga membenahi syal yang hendak menutupi wajahnya agar wajahnya terlihat dengan jelas. Kini semua mata tertuju pada mereka berdua, mengabaikan tarian bunga salju yang mulai turun, wajah Sesshōmaru mendekat perlahan pada Kagome disambut dengan teriakan para wanita yang melihatnya secara langsung.

Mengabaikan teriakan itu, Sesshōmaru berbisik pada wanita kesayangannya seolah menjadi penghalang di antara teriakan yang mampu memecahkan gendang telinga sang pemikat hati, "Ingatlah ini selamanya, Ka-go-me-ku." Ia sengaja mengucapkan nama wanita itu terpenggal-penggal —ingin 'menandai' bahwa wanita itu telah menjadi miliknya.

Kagome mengangguk patuh dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Sesshōmaru. Tak butuh waktu yang lama untuk tahu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi, dengan pelan Sesshōmaru memagut bibir Kagome, menyesapi apa yang dirasakannya, membiarkan sensasi menjalar ke semua tubuhnya. Tangannya terulur memeluk pinggang Kagome, ketika jantung Kagome berdentum lebih kencang, rasanya ingin melompat dari tulang yang telah memasungnya selama ini. Entah pikiran apa yang berani merayapi dirinya, Kagome meletakkan kedua tangannya di leher laki-laki yang kini sudah berstatus sebagai tunangannya itu dengan mesra, mengabaikan berapa banyak kamera yang tengah mengabadikan momen romantis. Tak perlu sebuah bahasa untuk mendeskripsikan apa yang terjadi, kata-kata tak pernah cukup untuk mengungkapkan cinta keduanya yang begitu dalam akan syarat kepemilikan. Tahun ini, di malam pergantian tahun baru, Kagome tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa akan menjadi malam spesial, tidak seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Kagome telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk selalu mengingat apa yang telah terjadi, sebuah peristiwa yang berbeda ketika bangunan ikonik tersebut —London Eye— telah menjadi saksi bisu yang tak akan pernah berbohong hanya karena ditelan waktu, bahwa deskripsi cinta yang sesungguhnya adalah Sesshōmaru dan Kagome. Pun Kagome sadar, bahwa Sesshōmaru adalah anugerah Tuhan yang paling indah yang dihadiahkan untuknya.

"Jangan pergi lagi, Sesshōmaru," bisik Kagome menggelitik leher Sesshōmaru disela ciumannya yang disaksikan oleh publik.

"Tidak akan." Sesshōmaru menjawabnya dengan mantap, tanpa ada keraguan yang terlihat dari sorot matanya.

* * *

— **終** **わり** **—**

* * *

 **Pojok Penulis:**

Ada beberapa adegan bahkan _line_ yang sengaja saya ambil dari film tetralogi Twilight serta beberapa novel terjemahan dengan tujuan tertentu dan saya tidak akan berpura-pura mengatakan bahwa saya merupakan pembuatnya. Saya minta maaf jika akhir cerita ini apabila kurang berkesan, tidak memuaskan, _feel_ yang tidak terasa, tidak sesuai ekspektasi bahkan alur yang terkesan dipaksa. Sejujurnya ada beberapa adegan yang terpaksa saya potong, namun tidak mengurangi esensi cerita ini.

Jujur, saya senang sekali ketika tulisan ini akhirnya selesai, setidaknya beban saya berkurang sedikit demi sedikit dan bisa mengerjakan yang lainnya. Tapi, di sisi lain, ketika saya nulis cerita ini saya nangis dan baper dari chapter satu hingga ending, walaupun terdengar konyol tapi itu nyata. Sebenarnya, ini adalah OS yang terpaksa saya potong, mungkin jika dijadikan satu kurang lebih panjangnya 21 ribu wkwk xD

Tak ada kata yang cukup untuk kalian, kecuali terima kasih, untuk yang sudah meluangkan waktunya demi mengapresiasi tulisan saya dengan membaca, memberikan _review, fav, and follow._

Sampai berjumpa di proyek tulisan yang lainnya!

Salam hangat,

Emma Griselda

Surakarta, 4 April 2018.


End file.
